Digimon Revolution
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: New chapter dedicated to the victims of hurricane Katrina and Rita. Read inside for more info.
1. Prologue

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Emails, All Digimon characters and related trademarks do not belong to me-they belong to Bandai and whoever owns them, plus no infringement of the law is meant in any way. All original characters belong to me and may not be used without permission.**

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hello! In case you don't know me, I will introduce myself: My name is Wolf E. Urameshi, and I'm author of a Star Fox fic. This Digimon fic that you're about to see is entirely original. It has nothing to do with any of the seasons of Digimon, and takes place in the year 2253-exactly 250 years ahead of us. Now, here's a short summary: What if Digimon and humans were not really enemies, and they were working together, and building a new world? Would you like to find out how? It is all in this story I am about to tell you all... By the way, keep in mind that for every character** **introduction, I will be giving out a small biography. Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE: A Day In The Life**

_Bling. Bling._

The alarm had just awakened him. And he was having sweet dreams. "Ohhhh... Okay, I'm getting up, please. Just stop torturing me..." He said as he reluctantly turned off the alarm, and got up in boxers. He walked up towards the bathroom, and proceeded to wash his face. After that, he took out a towel, and dried it. He looked at himself in the mirror. And, again, knew who it was: Just an ordinary ExVeemon. But he was an unusual kind of ExVeemon. He was also built of human DNA, had no wings or tail, and everything was all related to his past and heritage. And his name was Jack. Jack Alias.

**Digimon-ExVeemon**

**Code Name: Jack Alias (Code Names are how they are called in the fic)**

**Origin: North America, currently living in Japan.**

**Age: 18**

**Specialty: Basic Operatives, Rescues, Etcetera**

**Skills: All around gun-man and fighter**

**Short Bio: An ordinary Digimon, Jack has spent most of his life living with his family until they were all killed, one by one, in a disaster several years ago. At the time, he was in High School, but after his family, all of them D-Guards (You might say they are the Police!), were killed, he swore to find and murder the killer, and therefore avenge his family. Now in the line of duty, he is one of the best officials in Japan. He currently works in Akihabara District with his friends and colleagues John, and Shigeru. Decorated several times for his bravery and determination, he is truly a force to be reckoned with.**

He suddenly took a good look at his physical build. He grinned, knowing it was quite impressive. He gritted his teeth, and made a funny pose in front of the mirror. "Who's that handsome! Heh heh heh... I love doing that in the morning!" He said with a small chuckle. Suddenly, a high-pitched whirring was heard. He looked somewhere in his boxer's pockets and found his trusty cell phone. He decided to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you realize you're late again?"

"Oh, come on, Kaylee, give me a break... I had a rough day yesterday,"

**Human-Kaylee Sanders**

**Origin: Japan, has certain American heritage**

**Age: 18**

**Specialty: Communications, etcetera**

**Skills: Surveillance**

**Short Bio: An ordinary girl from Japan, originating from Tokyo. Friends with Jack since High School, she is the head of the Reconnaissance Team, and a genius at best. Whenever the team needs technical or surveillance help, she is there for them. Possibly Jack's sweetheart, as he always treat her with courtesy and respect, although it is unclear.**

"Oh really? Well, here's a memo: Something's going down at headquarters. Seems like something new,"

"Is that so? I better hurry then. I don't want to be late and miss the whole thing,"

"OK, now, I won't be able to make it today due to school, but you better tell me what was it all about, okay?"

"YES, young lady, I will,"

"Stop being so hesitant! Please do that for me..."

"Sure. Well, catch you later, you're making me fashionably late!"

"Okay, later!"

"Bye,"

With that, he hung up. "Man, this will be a long day..."

Then, he proceeded to take a bath, since it was his custom. He hummed a tune as he took the bath, relaxed by the hot water coming down his body.

Later, once he was finished, he took out his usual outfit for Monday: A white, sleeveless shirt with black pants which extended all the way to his ankles, and a gray jacket, made entirely in leather, with a cape which extended all the way to his legs. With priority, he immediately put on his usual belt, black, with a gun holster. His weapon. The one he never used at all, but had incredible skill with.

He closed the door to his apartment, and made it down to the parking lot, where his jeep was parked. Reluctantly enough, he took out the keys, and turned on the crimson vehicle, which had four seats: Two on front, and the other two on the back. Then, he put on black glasses, each glass piece shaped as an oval, and drove out. He looked around as he drove all over Akihabara District: His home. Everything, as usual, was in order. Nothing bad going on around. It was expected. Nothing usually happened around.  
After what seemed to be around ten minutes, he finally arrived at his place of work: The Akihabara Police Station. He drove into parking lot but to his dismay, he discovered his favorite parking lot, one near the back entrance, was taken away by another vehicle, a red, shiny one. It seemed brand-new.

"Aw, great! He's at it again!" He said with a long sigh as he parked the vehicle into another parking, took off his glasses, and walked towards the station. Once he entered, his fellow companions started to greet him as he only grinned and returned the greetings, and walked towards his desk, messy as usual, with many papers of past cases all over the desk.

He sat down on it, and started to check his papers. Suddenly, he felt a loud thud on the desk, and once he looked up, he felt a little bit angry. "You! You took the damned parking again! Why do you do this to me every time I'm just a few minutes late, Shigeru!" He demanded at the huge Wargreymon, who only chuckled as he looked at him straight in the eye. Shigeru seemed to be wearing a small jacket with no shirt, and red, baggy pants with black shoes. Plus, he didn't have the usual armor that's in a Wargreymon- he only had the helmet.

**Digimon-Wargreymon**

**Code Name: Shigeru Fukunaga**

**Origin: Japan**

**Age: 18**

**Specialty: Ransom Operations, Rescues, High Security, etcetera**

**Skills: Martial Arts**

**Short Bio: An old friend and ex-classmate to Jack, Shigeru has always lived in Japan. Reluctantly at first, Shigeru entered the D-Guard Academy in order to prove his family he could put his brute power to good use, but his family deserted him. Not knowing about them for a long time, he has been working closely with Jack, preserving peace in Japan with the local Police. Rather slow but steady, his amazing power is of help to the team, but his lack of speed is an unfortunate side effect. A natural fighter, he is always respectful of his mind, and despises many weapons. Also, he is fiercely royal to his friends and superiors.**

"Hey, hey! Is that a way to say hello to a friend? And besides, you know the penalty: Get to work late..."

"...And lose the parking. You torture me with those words every morning..." Jack replied with a long sigh.

"Oh yes I do! Those are just reminders that you should always--"

"Arrive to work early, comply with your duty, or else. I know the stupid code," Jack replied, getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Heh, I love messing with you! By the way..." Shigeru started, but was soon cut short by another voice.

"Did you hear? A new guy's coming in today," The two looked at their side, only to look at a Growlmon. He was standing in front of them, and wearing a simple, black jacket, which looked exactly the same as Jack's. He was wearing black glasses, which he took off slowly enough to let his eyes be seen.

**Digimon-Growlmon**

**Code Name: John Rogers**

**Origin: Puerto Rico, currently living in Japan**

**Age: 19**

**Specialty: Covert Operations, etcetera**

**Short Bio: A rather silent Digimon Guard, John, angry at his unfair father, decided to become a D-Guard but then moved to Japan due to his anger. A rather calm and sensitive Guard, he his always implied to do the right things in life, even if it means disobeying orders at times. John is, in truth, Jack's trainer, but he feels satisfied simply knowing that his pupil has surpassed him.**

"No fair! You always get the gossip!" Shigeru replied annoyed.

"New recruit? Since when? It should have been announced yesterday then!" Jack replied in a high tone.

"I know, I know... Protocol process. But, there's a couple of scandals involving him... Supposedly, that transfer cost him the murder of the Japanese Ambassador in England, since he was the bodyguard... And he's here for answers..." John replied in his very usual, quiet tone.

"So THAT was the famous Japan Murder Scandal. I heard, but I thought it was all a bunch of shitty lies," Jack said, considering the urgency of the situation. "I guess that guy's been in a lot of problems..."

"You bet. In fact, they should be making the whole announcement in just a short while..." John said as he walked away. Shigeru stared at him, flabbergasted.

"He knows more than he seems..." Shigeru said as he only looked at the red Digimon leave.

"Well, what can we do? What if it's classified? You KNOW only he has access to classified information. He's an operative for that. We're forbidden to see it," Jack said, thinking about it.

"Yeah, but still, I think we should get that access too. I mean, he's just one of us. A normal D-Guard, like us! So why can he get such info and we can't?" Shigeru asked, only to get no reply.

"Attention, personnel. Please report to the Conference Room in ten minutes. I repeat, please report to the Conference Room in ten minutes," A female voice announced by way of radio across the room.

"Hee hee hee! There goes my sweetie again!" Shigeru said like in a loop.

"Oh, come on! Try again, and Ada will only reject you again! She's done the same for a week! And that stupid head of yours can't even kiss!" Jack said with a laugh.

"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN DO THE TREATMENT!" Shigeru said, mad.

"Yeah right- being rejected!" Jack said as he only walked away and entered the Conference Room.

"Ugh, I'll get him!"

As Jack entered, he was a bit surprised to find Ada, the local Secretary. "So Ada, what's the rumor?"

**Digimon-Lillymon**

**Code Name: Ada Himura**

**Origin: China?**

**Age: 25**

**Specialty: None**

**Short Bio: A mysterious woman, Ada is a Digimon full of secrets. The secretary of the D-Guards, she is always on the lookout for emergency and distress calls. She is also Gennai's personal confidant.**

"Well, an English recruit is coming today. He was transferred here by an anonymous identity, and it costed him a lot..." She said with a mean look on her face.

"I know- the death of the Japanese Ambassador. I was already told,"

"That John! He's always telling things!"

"Yeah. Hey, is there anything else?"

"Uh-huh, his girlfriend fell into a comma afterwards. She hasn't awakened since. She doesn't even react to anything, not even his voice," She said sadly.

"Damn... I feel for him, but it's not fair for him. So, when's the announcement?"

"I'd say as soon as Gennai's here, but weirdly enough, he's fashionably late..."

"Hey, Ada... Don't you find it weird that he's always a hologram, and that no one knows if he's human?"

"Yeah, Jack, you're right..."

**?-Gennai**

**Short Bio: The Chief of the Akihabara District D-Guards, the old man is actually a man full of mystery. No one knows his origins, age or other info, although it is said that he is Jack's Uncle. No one really knows about him except his personal confidant Lillymon. Due to him always appearing by way of hologram, no one knows if he's human, or a Digimon.**

Suddenly, as soon as everyone was in the room, the room was lightly dimmed, and a small hologram were projected, and a short, old man in what seemed to be Hawaiian clothes appeared in the room. "Good morning, people! First, I must apologize for calling you on such short notice... Now, allow me to go on to the details for this reunion..." Gennai started as everyone only listened clearly to what the old man had to say.

"Now, as many of you may know, we have a new member coming today... I know it should have been announced yesterday, but due to security reasons, we had to wait until today," He said as some murmurs were heard across the room.

"Excuse me, did he just say, security? Not even a fool could fall for that," Shigeru whispered to Jack, who was lost in thought about the whole thing.

"Exactly. Something really IS wrong. I'll ask later..." Jack replied as he looked back at the speech.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Ted Jameson, our newest member!" He said as a figure entered the room. But then, to Jack's shock, it was a Weregarurumon. It was wearing the classic blue pants found on a Weregarurumon, with the exception that it wasn't ripped up, and neat-looking, with a black vest, no shirt, and one earring. He only grinned, and nodded his head in greeting.

**Digimon-Weregarurumon**

**Code Name: Ted Jameson**

**Origin: England, transferred to Japan**

**Age: 17**

**Specialty: Covert Operations, Rescues, Body Guard, Reconnaissance**

**Short Bio: The youngest D-Guard ever to have worked in Japan, Ted has just moved to Japan due to an unauthorized transfer which resulted in the murder of the Japanese Ambassador in England. He has come to Japan in order to find out who murdered the Ambassador, and to avenge a tragic event: His beloved girlfriend, Amy, fell into a comma shortly after the murder of the Ambassador. He has guessed the one responsible for the event is in Japan, and is there for answers. He is rather rash and does not wait for orders, as he acts on instinct.**

"Now, let me remind you that he is the youngest D-Guard ever to have worked in the Akihabara District! So you may call him a D-Guard prodigy!" Gennai said proudly as Jack rose up from his seat, quite surprised.

"The youngest? How old is he?" Jack asked.

"Seventeen," Ted replied in a pretty low tone of voice, but low enough to be heard across the room.

Everyone gasped. "That's swell, I say the younger they are, the better they come... Well, glad you're here then. You can call me Jack," Jack said as he stretched out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, call me Ted..." He said again in a low tone.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends John and Shigeru over here..." Jack replied as he introduced them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you..."

"Likewise!" Both john and Shigeru replied at the same time, but looked at each other.

"JYNX, YOU OWE ME A BEER!" John quickly managed to yell, and made a victory stance, grinning.

"Alright already, just cut it out!" Shigeru replied, annoyed, while taking out a dollar and handing it to Shigeru.

Suddenly, an alarm started to ring in the building. Lillymon quickly ran to her desk. "There's an emergency at Akihabara Bridge!"

"What is it!" Shigeru asked as he ran towards the desk, followed by Jack and the others.

"Wait a sec..." She said as she typed in her computer. "OK, according to my info, there seems to be a theft in the Akihabara Bank near the bridge. This theft isn't normal, they have hostages..."

"Damn, let's go help them then!" Ted yelled out.

"He's right! We can make it in my Jeep, so come on!" Jack ordered as the group ran outside, followed by Ted. They jumped in, and Jack stepped on the pedal. Along the way...

"How ironic! To think a new guy would already get an assignment on his first day! What do you guys think!" John asked as Ted grinned.

"First day, yes! Ironic, no!" Shigeru replied annoyed.

"That ironic thing was a statement!" John shot back as they arrived at the bank. They froze: Several masked men were at the entrance.

"Crap, the D-Guards are here! Boss, shouldn't this take long!" One of the lackeys asked. Then, a voice replied, "Hold them off while I take the rest of the money!"

They all started to walk towards the group. "Hey, you think you can take this?" Jack asked Ted, who quickly nodded.

"I've had worse, so be my guest! Besides, I'm a lone wolf of action!" Ted replied as he quickly got down, followed by the others.

"OK, once I say three, go take them down!" Jack ordered quickly as they all prepared.

The guards crept up a little bit closer. "THREE!" Everyone yelled as they ran in different directions. Once Jack got into the fray, he punched one of the thugs in the gut, followed by a kick to another one's rib, which snapped under his leg's fury. After that, he quickly somersaulted, and did a back kick to two more thugs, right in their faces. After that, he stood up, and cleaned his hands. "Don't mess with me, fools,"

Meanwhile, Shigeru was already knocking out a whole group of bad guys. Being the expert martial artist he was, he had already done in four bad guys. He quickly did a back somersault, and landed on his feet after hitting two more guys on the backs of their heads with kicks. He laughed. "I may be incapable of kissing, but not acting!" Realizing the stupidity he said, he put a hand to his helmet. "Damn, this isn't what I meant!"

Then, John and Ted were firing guns and defending themselves with fists and their guns.

"Nice firing!" John complimented Ted.

"Thank you!"

Shortly later, after they had rescued the hostage, they were free.

"What a day. Not bad for a first timer here, Ted!" Jack complimented Ted, who grinned.

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go! I'll see you later!" He said as he ran away.

"Later! I gotta go too, see you later?" Shigeru asked in a tired tone.

"Okay, later," Jack replied as Shigeru walked away.

"Laters," John said as he walked away too. Jack smiled, knowing it was the new beginning of an enduring friendship.


	2. Trouble At Odaiba!

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Emails, All Digimoncharacters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and whoever owns them. BUT! All original characters in this fic, like Kaylee, belong to me, and may not be used without permission. **

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hi! This is chapter two of my first Digimon fic. This one kept me thinking for a while, because I didn't know what to write for a common fic. Then, once I watched the movie Traffic, and NYPD Blue, it all came to me. So, here's the result: Digimonfor cops. How much better can it get for me? Also, I'd appreciate it if you could give me reviews. Flames aren't accepted, and I will delete any reviews that contain flames.**

**Chapter One: Trouble at Odaiba!**

_Bling. Bling._

The same alarm again, but this time, he was NOT going to give in. A fist came over the clock, and shattered it. Then, Jack returned to his sleep. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. How worse could it get for him? He groggily got it, and answered it.

"Hellooo……?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be at your job! Don't tell me you broke your alarm again!"

"Please, Kaylee, five more minutes……"

"No, you're supposed to be here. Gennai's mad at you again!"

He jumped from bed, scared! **"What!"**

"That's right! He's very angry at you again, so you better get up. I got to go! Bye!" She hung up. Jack quickly ran towards the bathroom, but stopped. He realized it was Saturday. A whole week had just gone by. Angrily, he only took the cell phone, and speed-dialed Kaylee.

"Ha ha, I got you!"

"Damn it! Kaylee, you scared me! It's Saturday! Do you have any idea of how annoying is it for me to always get a jump start on Saturday!"

"Tee-hee! I SO enjoy teasing you!"

"Oh, I'll give you a tease, all right! Just wait!"

"How? You're on the phone!" He realized, and kept quiet. "I knew you wouldn't do anything to me…"

"Be quiet, you..."

"Aw, I made you angry again! I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, forget it. I'm up. I was going to the gym, anyways…"

"With Shigeru again? Don't you guys ever tire of going there?"

"No. Besides, we DO like to keep up with physical shape."

"I know. I won't stop you. Oh yes, today's the big test!"

"I know. I'm going to get here early to get ready."

"OK, so I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Later." She hung up, and Jack went to the bathroom to take a bath. Once he was done, he raided his closet for a duffel bag with some things, including some clothes, and his trusty cell phone. Then, he put on a white shirt with gym shorts and tennis shoes.

Then, he walked out of the apartment, locked the door, and left to the gym, which was actually in the condo in which he lived. Right in front of Akihabara University. But once he arrived, he saw some unusual commotion. He wondered what it was.

"Hey, you're here!" A voice called out to him from behind as he turned and saw his old friend Shigeru.

"Yeah, I'm here. So, what's the commotion?"

"Well, guess who's causing it?" Jack walked across the crowd, but his surprise was too much for him to handle.

"Ted?" Ted was on the floor, doing push-ups a little too fast for someone like him. John was sitting beside him, raising and lowering his eyes in amazement.

"Shigeru, for how long has he been doing this?"

"Ten minutes. He broke your record by exactly five minutes, John's record by around three, and mine by one," Shigeru replied as he started to lift a weight, leaving Jack with his mouth opened.

"You're kidding! No one has ever been like that for THAT long!" He said as he looked back at Ted. After five more minutes, he finally stopped. He wasn't even panting!

"Let's see…… You broke all of our records, and you set a new one. Nice," John said as Ted drank some water from a nearby bottle.

"That was nothing. Now all I need is a sparring partner, I have to train my moves. Anyone want to help?" Ted shouted, but everyone just backed away. "Oh well, let's face it: No one is as strong as I am," Ted bragged, until Shigeru stepped in front of him.

"Oh, forget those wimps. I'll help you," Shigeru said, but then warned, "I really don't think you're so tough. Sure, you're really powerful, I'll give you that. But, I'm not holding back!"

"Whatever. Let's just do this. Besides, I find it amusing!"

"Did you just say amusing!"

"What I find amusing…… Is the way you're bragging!"

"You take it back, smart guy!"

"Bah."

The two assumed fighting stances immediately. "Well, this should be entertaining for a change……" John's voice said from behind Jack.

"Hey, John… Now that I notice, you don't have a Growlmon's tail, but you DO have a pretty slick figure," Jack said to John, who grinned slyly.

"Thank you. The muscles and six-pack are compliments of this gym's fine weight and barbell sets!" John said as he looked on to the two avid Guards. "By the way, it's about to start!"

"Hey, Ted…" Shigeru shouted to his newest friend.

"Yeah? What?"

"Just wanted to say that, after we do this…… No hard feelings, know what I mean?"

"I understand. Likewise. But that doesn't mean I won't back out!"

"Same here! Now, let's do this!"

They both ran towards their opponent, enraged, and started a quick wave of fists and kicks: Shigeru blocking everything, and Ted only counter reacting and delivering attacks. John and Jack watched in awe as the two Digimonwere at it, every attack growing stronger.

"I've never seen Shigeru like this. I mean, sure, he's been in tougher situations, but he's never fought like this! Just what on Earth IS up with that guy!" Jack thought in shock as they kept attacking and giving their opponent everything they had in their power. At long last, one fell. Ted. With a well-delivered fist to his muzzle.

He slowly got up, and stared t his opponent. "Not bad…… For someone like you," He said as he rubbed his closed hand over the muzzle, erasing what seemed to be a prickle of blood.

"Blood? But, how?" John thought as a shiver ran down his spine. "Do we… Have it too?"

"Hah! You too!"

"But unfortunately, I already know your weakness, and I know what will make you fall. I'm taking you down!"

"You damn wish!"

"Yes, I damn wish. It's all over for you,"

"Yeah, right!"

Shigeru ran to Ted, and delivered a high kick, but Ted was quicker. He quickly crouched, and gave Shigeru a sweep-kick, knocking the huge Digimon down to the floor with a hard thud. Then, Ted followed with another kick to Shigeru's head and what seemed to be his mouth, and sent him flying to the ground.

Shigeru got up, and was surprised to find that blood was also spreading out of his helmet, and through his body.

"You're… A lot better than I thought…"

"What the hell! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know… And here's a surprise…" Shigeru said as his mouth suddenly… Opened!

Both Jack and John gasped. "John, his mouth! My God, it's moving!"

"Yeah! I've never seen him do that before!" John said as he only looked at him. Meanwhile, Shigeru smiled.

"It's a shock to you, but I assure you, it's normal,"

"I never thought a Wargreymon could do that. Quite an interesting development, if I may say so myself!" Ted said as Shigeru's eyes widened a little.

"Ha, you know, we could do this whenever we come here. You're really helping me,"

"So are you. You're impressive, and so is your body build. Not that I'm bragging, but I guess we have something in common."

"Yeah, I guess it's true…"

They walked up to each other, and clasped each other's hands. "So, what do you say? Training partners?" Ted asked his newest friend, who smiled, and nodded.

"Sure!" Ted said as he nodded, and the two walked away to the showers. "Hey, sorry about that blow to the face,"

"Aw, that's okay! I've had worse. There was one time when I was put in the Hospital because all my bones were broken trying to hold a train from falling! I was there for seven months!"

"Damn it, that's hard! Was the train really going fast?"

"Actually, no. It was really sluggish, but the force I put to it was so much, it broke everything. I was almost reconfigured!"

"Shoot…" The two entered the showers, still talking.

"Wow… After all that, they're just friends. Incredible…" John said as he walked to the showers.

"Yeah, imagine that…" Jack said as he, too, entered the showers. But then his cell phone rang. He wondered who it was. He took the call quite hesitantly.

"Jack here." He said, but a voice interrupted him.

"Something's up at the Odaiba Urbanization, house 47! There seems to be a murder. You better go check it out." Kaylee's voice said as Jack nodded.

"Alright. I'll hurry. Should I bring the others too?"

"Yes, you should. Not that nothing's going to happen, but just in case. I have to go, but I'll be there. Later,"

"Alright," Jack closed the phone, and thought of it, "A murder on Saturday? That's unusual in Odaiba……"

Once he entered the showers, he took off his clothes when he entered one of the showers, and started to take a bath. He could hear that the others were doing the same too. "Hey, guys…… We better hurry up; I got a call from Kaylee, saying there's been a murder at Odaiba. We better get on it," Jack said as the others groaned.

"Why! Why did it have to be Saturday? Damn it, this was supposed to be my day off!" John yelled angrily, but Ted grinned.

"Finally! Some action! Maybe this day won't be so boring after all!" Ted said as Shigeru sighed.

"Did it really have to be Saturday?" He asked as he got out of the shower with a towel on his waist.

"Yeah, I hate it too, but we can't really do anything about it. You know when duty calls," Jack said as he, too, came out with a towel, while he added, "We got to do it."

Ted and John came out on towels, too. "I hate it when I have work on Saturday……" John said as Ted only grinned.

"You don't appreciate the value of work, do you?" Ted asked once John looked at him hesitantly.

"What do you mean, the value?" John asked very suspiciously.

"Yeah… You could go out on covert missions, and even fish a chick," Ted said with a wild grin.

"Who said chick?" John asked as he looked around crazily.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked himself, surprised.

"Well," Shigeru started hesitantly, "I don't know if you know, but……" He whispered, "He's never had a date."

"John hasn't--"

Shigeru put his hand on Jack's mouth. "Shut the Hell up! Never speak of this again!" He said in a low tone as Jack nodded shaking.

After they put on their clothes, they quickly drove to their destination: Odaiba Urbanization.

They drove to the appointed place: House 47, where a bunch of cops and Guards were, checking the house for clues. Jack was surprised to see that Gennai was there as well. "Hey, Gennai, what's going on?" He asked the Police Chief, who simply nodded as he walked inside the house.

"Follow me," he said as the Guards followed, "You'll see why I'm here."

They soon made it to what seemed to be a huge bedroom. Ted groaned as he recognized the familiar smell in the room: Blood. The group arrived to the bed, which was completely sunk in blood. "This is why I'm here!" Gennai said as he raised a blood-smeared cushion, and revealed a horrendous sight. Everyone turned away in fear: It was the body of a woman. But her wrists were cut off and lay around her, and so were her feet. Her eyes were gone, and her hair seemed to be burnt.

"Who in the most sick and twisted mind would do this…?" John said as he took another good look to the body.

"That's why I asked Kaylee to call you. Look closely," He said as he pointed to the forefront of the corpse. It had a strange letter.

"Hmm… It's a Kanji character for 'Hana-Fuda'," Shigeru noticed in horror.

"Yes. We suspect the killer is around Japan. That's why I'm assigning to you this case. I want you to find out who did this and why," Gennai said as a sudden yell was heard.

"What was that!" John asked as Ted sniffed.

"It's the culprit! He's here!" Ted quickly stated as he ran outside at an incredible speed.

"Ted!" Shigeru called out, but was unwittingly ignored. Once outside, Ted sniffed the air again, rather hastily, and followed the smell to garbage cans near the house. He immediately noticed a figure there, which ran to the shadows.

He quickly followed it to a black alley, which showed the figure running away. Ted started to gain on him when suddenly, the figure stopped, and shouted what seemed to be an attack, "Trump Sword!" Then, Ted jumped to his side as four nasty blades shot at him, and were stuck on a wall. Ted quickly regained his composure, and ran again, steadily increasing his speed, until the figure reached a dead end in the alley. Looking for an exit, the figure jumped, but was hit back to the ground by none other than John, who landed with a grin. Ted nodded in thankfulness, knelt on the ground, and grabbed the figure by the neck.

"Aha! A Piedmon! What are you doing here!" Ted asked as Jack and the others arrived, only to be shocked.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I don't know what you are saying!" The Piedmon replied quickly, only to receive an even nastier face from Ted, who was gritting his teeth wildly. "ALRIGHT! Yes, I did the murder! I did it! But I never wanted to do it! Boss forced me!" The Digimon quickly said as Ted narrowed his eyes, still gritting his teeth.

"Who is this 'Boss', hmm?" Ted interrogated as the Piedmon nodded shaking.

"I don't know! No one has ever seen his face, we only get his orders from a radio!" Then frightened Piedmon said as Ted still maintained his same stance as before.

"Wait a second..." Ted started as he widened his eyes, "You guys were supposed to be banished to the Outer Rim of the Digital World! What are you doing here!" Ted asked, now with an even worse face than before.

"Boss let me out on the condition that I do whatever he says! I never wanted to kill that woman! I swear!" The Piedmon said in a scared voice as Ted still maintained his grip on the Digimon's neck.

"Where does this 'Boss' appear?" Gennai asked as the Piedmon shook even more than before.

"Odaiba Harbor! Now, please let me go!"

"The Harbor!" Ted asked, finally letting out all his fury with one single punch to the guy's face, knocking him out. He turned towards Jack and Gennai. "I'm going. I can't let this kind of thing happen anymore. Besides, this chain of murders has got to stop!" Ted said as Jack nodded.

"He's right- there has been a chain of murders all this week. They were all men, but this time, a woman. What is going on?" Jack thought as Gennai nodded.

"Yes, and make sure you take John with you. We should make this a special covert operation. You two will go undercover and learn of their plans. Jack and Shigeru will remain near for backup. We go to the Harbor tonight."

A/N: This chapter was a bit bloody, but nothing else. Maybe the Piedmon guy sounded a bit stupid to be a common villain, but it's to be expected from someone with his character, right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Shape Change Digivolution!

Digimon Revolution

By: Wolf E. Urameshi

Emails: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo. No infringement of the law is meant in any way. However, all original characters are mine and may not be used without consent.

NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hello! First, I'm SO sorry I couldn't update soon. Well, you may blame school. curses his teachers But I finally had some time to write. So, for now, enjoy this chapter I could come up with, while I must admit that my biggest inspiration for it was the second ending theme song of the popular anime show InuYasha, My Will. It's freaking awesome! Well, this is my chapter, so if you don't see any updates, don't fret- again, you may blame school.

Chapter 2: Shape Change Digivolution!

"So, we go tonight, huh?" Jack asked his mentor Gennai, who nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. We don't have much of a choice anyway. Besides, we should try to buy all the time we need." He willingly affirmed as Ted shook his head, annoyed.

""Old men can be annoying…" He muttered under his breath.

Later…

"So, you guys are going?" A young girl in a white shirt with red shorts and white sneakers asked as Jack readied himself with his usual outfit plus a couple of extra supplies.

"Yes, Kaylee. It's not something we're proud of, though. I think this is boring." Jack said as he closed his closet, and went to a drawer in his room, which he opened and started to pick up some bullets.

"I think it's exciting. You get to play bad guy!" Kaylee said with a slight chuckle as Jack smiled at such a statement.

"Yeah right. Exciting. Oh, joy." He thought as he loaded his gun.

"You don't like it?" Kaylee asked again.

"It's not that I like it. It's just that it's not my style, you know. I'm horrible at doing imitations."

"I don't think so. Remember that school play when we were in sixth grade?"

"Please don't mention that. It's sickening."

"You were a great actor! You played Romeo well!"

"Yeah right, bravo. And I suppose your part was worse than mine."

"Nope. We were both great! We were the best!"

"Please. I'm no good at acting. That was simply beginner's luck."

"Aww, you always remove the fun!"

"No, I don't. I just hate acting, that's all."

Suddenly, Kaylee started to walk suspiciously towards him. "Oh? Then, I suppose this is acting?" She walked up to him, and pushed him hard to the bed in the room. Jack opened his eyes angrily, and saw that she was over him. Sitting in his chest. "You KNOW it's duty. You can't escape from it."

"…Who says I'm running away from it?" He asked her in a selfish tone.

"Oh, you're so selfish!"

"And you're a very stupid girl."

"Yeah right. I am not."

"Nah, I don't think you're stupid…"

"And I don't think you're selfish…"

They just kissed on the bed, forgetting everything. They were enjoying it. All of it. Especially their taste.

"She's so freaking beautiful…"

"He's so cute… And handsome, too!" They thought as they pulled away slowly. Jack stared at her.

"When was the last time we ever made out?"

"I don't know, Jack, but I'm guessing… Three weeks ago."

"Damn, does time really go that fast?"

"I guess, and if it's not that, then you're just sleeping in laurels." They stared at each other for about three seconds. They broke out in a long laugh.

Later, at night…

"Okay. Ted, John, listen up: Try and be casual. Remember, we're not there to fight; we're there to gather information. Ted, don't be so hard-headed and fight, and John, don't be so silent or you'll be under suspicion. We'll be checking on you from here, so good luck." Kaylee's voice said into their ears as Ted and John, dressed in black jackets, white shirt under it, black pants and black boots waited in the docks in front of a large, floating warehouse that stood strong in the water.

"Alright, but I still think it's unfair; I want some action," Ted muttered as he only slid his hand under his pocket and took out his gun.

"I agree, it's no fun if we don't fight," John said as he took Ted's gun and put it back in his pocket.

"I know, but it has to be this way." The voice came from a small Police Van with surveillance equipment inside. "If I was there, I could have gone all frantic now. But don't worry, it'll be fun to be bad guy for once," Kaylee said as Jack carried on.

"She's right. Just play it cool and we're safe," He ordered as hums were heard.

Then, several motorcycles with humans pulled up in the street. One of them had black glasses, a red bandana, and was in black, like the others. "Heh heh, so you're the contacts that had the cargo. We want it now!"

"…What if we aren't the contacts?" Ted asked, a grin drawn on his face.

"…And what if we don't have any cargo at all?" John asked with an evil smile.

"Eh? Whatever do you mean?" The thief asked.

"First, we want the promised information. Who is behind all those murders all over Japan? I have someone to kill…" Ted asked as he smiled evilly.

"They have to be careful with what they say, or else our cover is blown!" Shigeru said as he approached the monitor that showed them.

"Heh heh, fine. The killer's name is George the Giant! He's a murderer, and a bad-ass guy at that!"

"…You mean the Devimon? But I thought he was in jail at England?" Ted asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! He is, and he shows no mercy! Okay, we told you what we know! Now give us the cargo!" The thief asked as John narrowed his eyes under his glasses.

"We're not done yet. Is there someone else ordering everything?" John asked as the thief.

"Hah, that's easy! It's--" The thief fell to the ground, a pool of blood following. John quickly checked on the body, and gasped.

"This guy's been killed! He was shot through the head!" John said in shock as Ted ran and saw the body.

"God! Who would do this! The guy had no fault at all!" Ted yelled, enraged.

"Uh, he was a thief."

Ted fell quiet. He knew John was right. He just faced away with a annoyed and blushing face. "So? The guy didn't deserve to be killed!"

But once John looked down at the gang of thieves, he suddenly gasped in horror: Blood was everywhere, and they were all on the floor, horribly sliced to pieces.

"Guess what? There's more to take care of," Ted said as he looked on to the scene. He took out his radio, and called in on Jack.

"Jack, we need backup, and make sure that you bring as many autopsy operatives as possible."

Later…

"I've seen bad sights, but this is enough! Who could have done this?" Kaylee asked as Jack only inspected the body of the bandana-headed thief in the warehouse.

"No ordinary killer could do this. Only a maniac could. And he must be around here…"

Suddenly, Jack raised an eyebrow to a dark alley. A shadowy figure ran. "YOU!" Jack screamed as he quickly started to chase the person responsible.

"Jack!" Kaylee yelled as if hypnotized. She knew it was not good.

"Stop right there!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as the figure only kept running. Soon, it came up to a dead end.

"Jack Alias… So, we finally meet." The voice said, and revealed itself to be a Digimon. A Devimon. Jack realized what was going on: So, this was the killer.

"So, you're George the Giant. Why did you kill all those guys? And what about the people you've killed until now?" Jack asked as George chuckled.

"Heh heh, that's none of your business. And, you are dying now!"

"George the Giant!" A voice yelled from behind as Jack gasped.

"You! You're that Guard! The one who brought down my career!" George yelled in rage as Ted pointed a finger at him.

"Damn straight-and I'd do it again!" Ted said with a wild look in his face.

"Is that so! Well, why don't we find out?" He said as he quickly took out his gun and fired at the two Digimon Guards, knocking them down. Ted quickly got up and jumped up.

"Full Moon Kick!" Ted yelled in a high, echoing voice as he delivered the kick to the evil Digimon's face, knocking him down.

"You will have to do better than that!" George said as he quickly climbed up, and extended his open hand. "Darkness Wave!" He yelled as he fired an almighty attack at the two Digimon, leaving them on the ground, motionless.

Then, Jack slowly got up, followed by his old friend Ted, who looked on to the now laughing George.

"Heh heh! I think that's quite enough!" George said as Kaylee appeared in the scene.

"Jack, Ted, catch!" She yelled as she quickly threw a small, white box in his direction.

Jack caught it, and opened it. Inside were two charms. One had the shape of a Sun, and the other one seemed to be two whirls together.

"What are these?" Jack asked desperately as Kaylee nodded.

"You take the orange charm, and Ted, you take the blue one! You'll see what happens!" Kaylee yelled as she ran into the van, and into the control panel.

"Activate Process; Shape Change!" She said as she pressed a button in the panel.

Then, Jack's eyes and body began to glow. His eyes widened. Then, to his surprise, he realized the same thing was happening to Ted. "What's going on...? What... Is this feeling? I'm getting... Information..."

Suddenly, they shone in white, blinding light. George had to cover his eyes. "What's going on!"

"Shape Change... Digivolution!" Jack said as his clothes slowly vanished, but he grew wings and a tail, plus a yellow V was drawn on his chest. He grew a larger horn in his muzzle, and then... "X-Veemon, Digi Mode!"

"Shape Change... Digivolution!" Ted yelled as his outfit changed: His pants started to rip apart, and a belt appeared over his chest: It went behind his shoulder and into his pants' belt. And his jacket was gone. Soon, he was barefoot, and... "Weregarurumon, Digi Mode!"

Meanwhile, inside the van, John and Shigeru looked in awe. "What are those guys doing?" John asked in shock as Shigeru looked quietly.

Soon, George opened his eyes, and saw that his adversaries had changed. "So what if you changed! You still don't scare me!"

"Why don't we find out?" Ted asked in a low tone. He looked at Jack, who nodded. Quickly, Ted ran up to George, and yelled as he delivered a hard kick, "Garuru Kick!"

George was sent flying to the floor. Then, Jack ran and jumped up, quickly placing his arms on his chest. "V-Laser!" He removed the arms and fired a yellow, V-shaped beam at George.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" George yelled as he disintegrated into thin air.

Ted and Jack cheered. "I guess we found out!" Ted said as Jack smiled at the thought of his new power...

A/N: Hope you understood how Shape Change works. Well, I'll try to post more often, so until then, sayonara!


	4. Don't Lie In Class, Part 1 of 2

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Emails: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo. No infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters in this story are mine and may not be used without consent.**

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hi! Apologies for not posting in almost a month-school, writer's block, annoying home chores… You'd think I have the time of the world to write this. This time, I had a serious writer's block, but now, I can bring you another chapter of this fic. This one's a bit funny, so it's for laughs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Don't lie in class**

_Bling__ Bling. _

The alarm just went off, as usual. But this time, a hand turned it off rather hastily. A blue one. Jack arose from his bed and sat in it, just burying his face in his hands. "…Whatever was the reason I wanted to finish school?"

After his usual routine of taking a bath, this time, he fetched his college uniform, required of all students: Black jacket, black pants, black shoes, black belt. The outfit was all in black, but a white shirt could be worn inside, so he just let the jacket open so he wouldn't be in a heat raid. So, he walked out the apartment, and walked towards Akihabara University, his college, which had been founded years ago, when the world ushered in a new era of technology, and the Digimon had started to live their lives on Earth.

"Hey, wait for me!" A female voice called as Jack turned and saw his friend Kaylee running up to him.

"What took you so long? You always wait for me here, and this time I beat you to it."

"I'mso sorry, I forgot my pack! By the way, did you know that Ted is at college?"

"Yeah, he told me. Last week. I didn't go that day. By the way, why won't you do like me and just use a School Card?"

"Oh, you mean the type that can open on a computer and in which you can store all your school work, homework and the type? I don't like it, I'm more traditional."

"Traditional? You mean more ancient!"

"Very funny, how can you disrespect history with such gadgets?"

"Look who's talking! You use computers at the station every day!"

"That's an exception!"

"Yeah right. Exception. What an offending thing to say."

"Yeah right, offending!"

They were all talk by the time they arrived at the University. But later…

"Aaahh! Impossible! Istudied for this test! I even pulled a full-night thing!" A roar was heard all over a classroom, with many computers and notebooks. …Well, tests too.

"Well, Ted, I better suggest you do better next time!" Kaylee suggested the troubled wolf Digimon, who was just looking at his Advanced Calculus test.

"What'd you get?" Jack asked the poor student, who just handed the paper rather miserably. Jack looked into it.

"…An F? Hey, calculusis easy, so why don't you try and just do more studying?" Jack just explained with an evil grin.

"What did you get?" Ted asked him, who handed the paper. Ted looked into it, and just gasped.

"…A!"

"Yup. A, man!"

"Whatis it that you do to earn this!"

"Oh, you know. Study, study, study."

"Study! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Just suffer."

"I don't understand!"

"Go to the library, study at home; pull off whole-day study sessions…"

"I still don't understand!"

"Oh well. You still wouldn't be able to, anyway. Look, a full night isn't enough. Try a whole day."

"A whole day?"

"Yes."

Ted stared blankly for around five minutes, totally confused and lost.

"I still don't get it! That whole five-minute conversation between us has warped my fragile little mind into a world of confusion and despair!"

"…" Jack kept quiet, confused. What was he trying to say anyway? How to develop a great study method?

"College isso annoying!" Ted said, clenching his fists and slamming them onto the desk.

"So it is for me. Deal with it." Jack said as he returned to his seat, grinning at his test, which he had taken abruptly from Ted.

"Aw!"

Later…

"What? A B-?" Jack asked incredulously as he looked at his Physics test. He got a B.

"Whoo-hoo! An A plus! Baby, I am good!" Ted said as he reluctantly walked over to Jack's seat, an evil grin on his face.

"I aced the test! You?"

"Nope. I got a freaking B. Okay?"

"Too bad. I am good!"

"You be quiet!"

"How can I when I can make fun of you?"

"Yeah right." Jack suddenly gasped. "Hey! Wait a second!"

Ted started to tremble. "What is it?"

"Something or someone changed my answers!" He looked suspiciously at the test.

"Huh?" Ted was confused.

"This is your handwriting, Ted!"

"!" Ted gasped, and kneeled to see the test. "It looks like my handwriting, but I could never do that."

"Why should I believe you? Itis your handwriting!"

"Because it's missing something."

"Missing something? What?"

"Look closely at my paper." Ted brought Jack the paper. He looked at it, and understood what Ted meant: The handwriting in the test had slight, small curves, but the other handwriting had bigger curves.

"Hey, you're right."

"Jack! Did you change my test!" Kaylee asked as she angrily walked over to his desk.

"What's that?" Jack replied, confused. First Ted, now him?

"Look at this! Someone changed my test's answers! And this is your handwriting!"

"What?" Jack jumped and Ted gasped. They looked at the paper, and realized it was true.

"It-It can't be! But, I didn't do this!" The Guard replied, whilst Ted nodded.

"He was a victim too. But it was MY handwriting someone just tried to mimic."

"Really?" Kaylee said, and abruptly took the paper in her hands. She opened her eyes in awe. "Whoa… If you were victims too, then…"

They looked at the teacher's desk. Students were complaining about someone having changed their answers.

"Guys, I think we have a case." Jack announced as he got up and exited the room, annoyed at the situation. Why would someone want to change their test answers anyway?

The next day…

"I see. So, someone is changing the test answers at college. Well, I guess you have a case, but try and pace it more carefully. You never know when you might stumble upon the enemy." Gennai ordered as Jack and the team nodded and exited.

"So, where should we start? I mean, it's just something we can't be expecting to find out of the blue." Shigeru asked as the team stepped down the large stairs in the Police Department entrance.

"Well, guess we have to go overnight. We don't have much of a choice anyway." John replied sternly. Kaylee just shrugged.

"He's right. Someone should play security guard, and we look around."

"Or we sign up as Security. Or at least fake it." Ted said. Jack smiled.

"You know what, I think he might be right."

Later…

"Jack, did we really have to play Security Guards for this? I mean, you didn't have to exaggerate…" Kaylee said, looking at her ridiculously weird outfit: Black blouse with pants. As for the male Digimon there, they were all the same: Black T-Shirts with the rest of the outfit black. For a plus, they were all wearing glasses.

"I know, Kaylee, but we don't have much of a choice anyway. Besides, it's only fair that we dress like this, considering no one's here besides us and the culprit."

"But this is ridiculous! This is an embarrassing outfit! Plus- -"

"Hush!" Footsteps were heard near them.

"Someone's coming!" John said in a malicious tone as a teacher came in. He waved at the disguised operatives, who returned it with a nod, and the teacher was passing by and entered the Physics classroom.

"That must be the teacher responsible for this," Shigeru said, looking miserably at the teacher and adding, "But, why is he doing this?"

"I don't know, but I smell a rat." He looked at Kaylee. "Isn't that Mr. Ishihara?"

She gasped. "The Geometry teacher?"

"Yup. He's a racist. He's against the existence of all Digimon just because they can be smarter than most, if not all humans."

"No, that can't be! He's a nice teacher, we get along so well…"

John nodded, a tear falling down his right eye underneath his glasses. "It's true."

**To be continued…**

**OK, OK, I know this is short and inconclusive, but the next chapter's going to explain everything, I promise. I just had a large writer's block writing this thing, and I don't have much time for the moment. A new bad guy may be introduced in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	5. Don't Lie In Class, Part 2 of 2

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Emails: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo and whoever owns them at the moment. However, all original characters in this story are mine and may not be used without consent. Also, any and all other fanfic characters, if any, are property of their owners. **

**Notice from the author: Hi and Happy Holidays! Now that I'm free of school (for the moment, at least), I can write some more. Plus, sorry I couldn't update before (believe me, I had this already done, but life can be unfair sometimes, and my floppy disk went bad, and... Well, I know you must have figured out what happened...) but I had a problem with this chapter in terms of data, but it's over now, so I'm ready to write again! OK, last time, we were at the moment when Kaylee learns that her teacher and apparent "friend" Mr. Ishihara was a racist against all Digimon and that he was also the one responsible for the falsification of the tests of the students. However, there's a problem: She doesn't want to accept it... Yet. Sorry this chapter's short, but I don't have much to tell in this chapter. Also, a scene in this chapter rings a bell to what happened to Koji and Kouichi in Frontier.**

**Don't Lie In Class, Part 2 of 2**

"No, it can't... It's impossible," Kaylee muttered under her cold breath as she stared at the lowly Ishihara "correcting" some tests. Curious Shigeru took out a pair of binoculars and spied on the teacher. He narrowed his eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Heis changing answers and framing students! I knew it!" He managed to whisper in a high tone, making her gasp.

"What? Then... It's true." She said, a disappointed look in her face. However, a thought ran over her head. She changed her face to a determined one. "I'm going to get some answers! I'll have a word with him!" She walked inside the room and was standing behind her teacher.

"Kaylee, no!" John managed to yell, but Kaylee ignored him.

"I have to get some answers! It will NOT stay like this!"

"Uncle Yoshio! What's going on!" She demanded as her teacher looked on to her, still grinning evilly. She suddenly gasped in a low tone, for she noticed that something was wrong with his eyesight. It was dim. And evil.

"Kay? What are you doing here at this time of night? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"No! I know what are you doing and I demand to know why are you doing that right now!"

"Ohhh... The tests. I see you noticed. Well then, I guess I can tell you. Hee hee hee..."

"Answer me! I am not here for games!"

"You have been a very naughty girl! If only your friends didn't even exist, none of this would have happened! We could have been at the mere top! But no- you had to just make friends with those pathetic Digi-Lowlifes!"

"Take that back this instant! Why do you hate Digimon!"

"Because they are nothing but scum!"

"That's not true!" A tear ran down her eyes, sliding down to her simple yet clean face and cheeks. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have learned to judge people by looks! When I met Jack, I didn't like Digimon because I thought they were creepy and disgusting!"

The Digimon Guards were intently listening to the conversation-turned-to-an-argument, shocked.

"Did she really think about us in such a way before we met her?" Shigeru questioned himself nervously, thinking about what she had said.

"But when I met Jack, everything changed! He's smart, he's funny, and he's a really great friend!" Tears ran down Jack's face as she spoke in a strange political tone. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have learned to accept people by how they are, not by their appearance!" She finished with a smile.

"Thanks." A voice whispered behind her. She turned to face her childhood friend.

"No need to thank me. I just stated the obvious." He laughed at her whimsical sense of humor. She turned back to her teacher. "And he's not the only one! The others too! THEY are better friends than any human friends I've ever had! And, maybe the closest thing to family!"

"Thank you." Three more voices sounded behind her. They were all happy faces. She smiled back at them, but looked back.

"They have corrupted you! You're not my niece anymore! You're a pathetic excuse for a woman!"

"And you're not my Uncle anymore! You're a racist man now, and I am against racism!"

"We'll see!" He quickly took out a gun, aimed it at his niece, and pulled the trigger.

"Damn it, watch out!" John screamed as he knocked her down to the floor and received the impact on his shoulder. The piston bullet didn't go through his shoulder, but it scratched him on it, temporarily immobilizing it. He kneeled on the floor, right hand covering the wound.

"Hey, you alright!" Jack asked the wounded Growlmon, running at him with the others.

"How naive. I guess it's only fair it happened." Ishihara said as he put out the gun and ran away.

"That racist fool! I'll make him pay!" An angry Shigeru just started a chase with the mad teacher gaining distance. Jack looked in despair, not knowing what to do.

"Go! I'll catch up with you later!" John yelled, Jack nodding and running as well. But Ted, however, had other plans.

"Let me see that, maybe I can help."

"No. Go follow him, I'll be fine- - Argh!" He gripped his wound in pain. The pain was unbearable, unlike other times.

"You won't. We better treat that. I'm trained for this stuff." He quickly rested John back on the floor.

"You mean... You're a paramedic?"

"Exactly. Now just rest and I'll take care of it." Kaylee watched in awe at Ted's skill with medicine. He took out his shirt, and quickly wrapped it around the shoulder, tying it hard with a well-done knot. "There, that should do."

"Thanks, but how did you...?"

"Just a matter of stopping the blood from flowing. Now come on, we better follow those three."

Meanwhile, Ishihara was running around the school and into the exit, laughing. "Ha! They can't catch me now!" Suddenly, he was pulled into a dark corner by a black hand with a gauntlet, hiding him from Shigeru.

"W-Who are you?"

"Quiet. Where's the mirror room?"

"Third floor, now please let me go!"

"Actually no. You're coming with me."

After what seemed to be eternities of running, Shigeru came down to a room chock-full of mirrors. As he looked around, he still asked himself what exactly was going on. Why did he arrive there? Something was strange, for it was almost like someone was pulling the strings.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in the large room. "Shigeru... So we finally meet."

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Me? An old relative."

"I don't have any relatives! They're all dead!"

"That's the same thing I thought before I learned about you."

"What? Show yourself!"

"Okay, but don't be surprised when you hear me." A figure stepped from the shadows, and to Shigeru's shock, it was a BlackWargreymon, dressed in a white jacket with black shorts and yellow boots, weird designs all over them.

"A BlackWarreymon?"

"Yup. The name's Toshiro Takahashi, and... I'm your brother."

**"What?"**

**Digimon-Blackwargreymon**

**Toshiro Takahashi**

**Age: Unknown (Same as Shigeru?)**

**Data Unknown**

**Bio: Shigeru's "long-lost brother", Toshiro has lived for several years alone with his real mother and grandfather. Although he was living a happy life, it all changed when he was told by his grandfather that he had a brother. Up until then, he has been searching frantically for his brother.**

"Yeah, I know it sounds freaky, but we are brothers."

"I don't have any brothers! I don't even have a family left!"

"I know, but if you just let me explain…"

"No need to do so!" Enraged, the Wargreymon ran up to his "brother", delivering a fist right into the gut, but Toshiro was quicker. He quickly dodged, making Shigeru fall to the ground, groaning.

"I won't fight. I don't want to."

Shigeru got up, and just sat down on the ground, smiling under the helmet that covered his face. "That was good. If we are brothers, how come you know, but I don't?"

"I'm just getting to that. You see..." Toshiro walked about the room, still ashamed and embarrassed deep inside. "Well… This is what I know. When we were born as just Koromons, our parents divorced a couple of months later. And in result, they each took one of us. Mom took me, Dad took you."

"My Dad died when I was six. What his name if you know it?"

"His name is Akira Takahashi."

Shigeru gasped. Itwas his father's name. But, how did he know? "It's true! That's my father's name!"

"Yeah. One day… My grandfather, or, should I say, our grandfather was taken to the Hospital due to lung cancer. There I was, holding his hand when I learned everything about you. After that, his last words were, 'I believe in you. Find him and reunite. I love you both.' He… Passed away that day, with no regrets.. I still miss him, and it's been a year.."

Shigeru remembered the day his grandfather had died. "…Was his name Satoshi Takahashi?"

"Yes."

"Wait a sec… I remember…"

Years ago, unknown time…

"Huff-puff! 1:30 P.M! I'm not going to make it!" A yellow Wargreymon in a black outfit, composed of a black jacket, pants and shoes thought as he entered a Hospital in Odaiba, and made it to Intensive room. Suddenly, he spotted a BlackWargreymon walking in his direction, head dipped down. Shigeru just pushed him aside. "Outta the way!" He kept running down the hall, panting from exhaustion. Soon, he made it to his grandfather's room, where he was told that his grandfather died, and that he was too late.

"…Did your grandfather die on a day like this? December 9th?"

"Right."

"Then…"

"I guess I was the one you pushed to the floor when you went to the room. Meanie."

"Didn't mean it. Damn, if only I knew, but it's useless to think about it now."

"Nah, maybe we could run a few tests. You know, DNA crap."

"Yeah, then we could really make sure we're brothers! Then…" He snapped back into reality, realizing his mistake. He gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"Damn! I forgot I was chasing that teacher!"

"If you mean that Japanese guy, oh what's his name…?"

"His name is Ishihara."

"I have him right there." He pointed with his thumb to a small spot in the room, right where the poor professor was tied up and blind-folded. His mouth was covered with a cloth, and muffled screams could be noticed.

"Wow, you just did me the biggest favor ever. She'll be so impressed with me!" Toshiro made a furious face, like if saying, 'Hey! What the Hell are you doing, stealing credit?'

"Okay,okay, she'll be so impressed with you…"

"I'm impressed with you both!" Kaylee just said behind him. He turned to face all of his friends, who were smiling wide, Jack being the widest.

"Huh? But, we didn't do anything."

"We say so because you finally found each other! We're so glad for you!" Kaylee said with a smile. Toshiro blushed a little. He had never had any friends before. These could be the first friends he could ever have.

"Well, you don't look so bad. Maybe you could join the Guard!" Jack asked, just chuckling.

"You mean the Digimon Guard? Maybe. I don't know, I could never make the cut."

"I don't think so. You have high possibilities." John remarked in his usual low tone.

"…You think?"

Two months later…

Just two months had passed since Shigeru met his long-lost brother Toshiro. And things were going along so well. Toshiro, having no place to stay at all, decided to share a dorm with Shigeru on the apartment at Akihabara. Shigeru was okay with it, as long as Toshiro didn't make a mess out of the closet. Bummer is, the same thing happened everyday. Plus, after just one month, Toshiro was already a Guard like Shigeru. But, fact is, he was the fastest Digimon to have ever passed the test, breaking John's record by exactly one month. Impressive, for him!

But, as for Jack, he stood in the waiting room of the Laboratory where their DNA tests were being carefully examined after being taken. He usually wouldn't wait for someone else, but he had to this time. They couldn't be able to take the excitement of waiting, so he recommended them to just take a walk around while the test results were in. But he wasn't so sure they were brothers. At least, for the moment. And he was getting tired of waiting. But then, a door opened, Kaylee coming out of it.

"They're in! The test results are in!"

"Really, Kay? So, how was it?"

"You should call them here first. I want everyone to know, not just the two of us."

"But you already know!"

"You made me go there,you get them!"

"Oh alright..."

Two minutes later, their fate was set. "Okay, this is the stuff. After what seemed to be two months of DNA examining, which I consider to be extremely long, they have fallen to this simple conclusion..." Kaylee announced as everyone nodded in preparation. She took out the paper, and looked at it, smiling. She turned to face the brothers.

"Congratulations, you're brothers!"

**Yahoo! Theyare brothers! No, no, honestly, what was the first impression you got of Toshiro? Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	6. Call to Charity, part 1 of 3

**Digimon**** Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: ****Friday, September 3, 2004**

**Finished: ****Monday, September 6, 2004**

**DISCLAIMER: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, and whoever else owns them. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and are used under permission. No violation of the law is intended. **

**NOTICES: **

**1- ****I will no longer place my emails in the stories. If you wish to send me email, check my bio page. **

**2- ****I will now place songs in certain chapters. I will only be able to do so in key chapters and when I am able to do so. Please understand and thanks for doing so.**

**Hello! I finally had the courage and heart of continuing this when I didn't want to. I was just busy writing my Star Fox fics. And I was SO busy I never really had the time. But hey, I'm continuing! Also, now I'm not online as much as you thought (No Internet service due to high bills-Damn it!) but I'm still doing my best to update. For now, I only have this, which turns out to be (IF you still remember the fic's details and/or if you were just reading) Toshiro's first assignment. BUT… Can he really do it? Or will he fail? What are his doubts?**

**…This is also the longest I've ever written, so for your convenience, I've split it into 3 parts, but read it- _you won't be disappointed._**

**_Chapter 5: A Call for Charity_**

"Well… Here we go, first day," He wondered. He still had no idea at all of how did he break his own brother's record. One month. He was the fastest one around. No one could break his record. Nobody could do it. And it still proved to be quite a surprise. But what made him puzzled, however, was why he waited a full month to start. Or, let us be fair… _Why did they tell him to start in a month? _He had just become a Guard, but that was about a month ago. Just before his DNA test. The test that proved he was of the bloodline of the Fukunaga family- the name he had changed to now. He was now Toshiro Fukunaga. And his brother was just happy to have him as a partner. ...Well, maybe a little _too _happy. "I still can't believe they made me wait a full month. I mean, why?"

"'Cause they're a bunch of incompetent bastards, that's why." The new Guard turned, and saw his brother in his robe, a red one. Simple enough for Toshiro to understand that he was actually humble. The robe looked just like one that you could find in a bargain sale.

"Man you are cheap! Where'd you get that, a bargain?"

"Heh, you gotta know when to save! Besides, I don't really care about prices."

"So you look at quality?"

"I just get things. I don't look at anything."

"So you just pick things blindly?"

"That's the best answer I can really think of. 'Sides, who cares about what you get? It's taste what matters."

"Taste?" Toshiro finished putting on his clothes, tied his shoes, and got up. He stared at his brother. "…I'll never understand you."

"What about you? YOU never go shopping, as far as I know."

"…I really don't go out much."

_"What? You? Not even on dates?"_ Shigeru asked in a surprised tone.

"No. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm more, let's say… Literate."

"No way, you read books?"

"Yes, I do read books, but not so exaggerated. I'm just… Well…"

There was dead silence. For five seconds. "…Well?" An impatient brother asked.

"I'm just the peaceful-guy-without-a-care-in-the-world type of guy."

Silence again. Five seconds. "…What?"

Toshiro just sighed in frustration. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

"No, I do, but… You're… Different."

Toshiro raised his head. "Different?"

"You… You're unlike other Digimon. You… You're just different. I can't explain it, but there's something... Odd about you."

"…" He frowned. "Is this something about love?"

"N-No! Not at all! I meant to say that it's in your eyes." He looked very intently at them.

"Huh? My… Eyes? What about them?"

"There's something… Unusual about them."

Toshiro took out a small mirror, and looked at himself in those. His eye color was the same as his brother's, but… "They look the same as yours. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but, here goes…" He took a deep breath, and decided to start talking before his brother had the need of beating him up with a baseball bat before he even started. "There's something about them that makes people, well… Believe in you. You know, trust you, and it attracts them to you. Such is the result of those eyes. They call… Friends."

Toshiro was surprised. He had _never _been told such a thing. But what surprised him the most was that his own brother was telling him this. However…

"…Now that I think about it…"

"What, To?"

"…You have those too."

"What, now they got something in common?" A familiar voice asked from a hidden corner right at the side of a door.

"Quiet, Jack! They'll hear us!"

"To Hell with it, I want to know what he means."

"Why don't you ask him then?"

"What the- Do you honestly think I'm gonna ask him? Go ask him yourself!"

**"No! You ask him!"**

**"No,you ask him!"**

"Huh?"

"What, Toshiro?"

"Don't you hear something outside?"

"You're right. Sounds like an argument. But who…?" They shot a manful look at each other, and nodded. They crept toward the door, and stood behind it, but then…

"Iknew it! I knew it was those two!" Shigeru whispered, but was immediately scolded by his brother.

"Hush! They'll listen!"

"So?"

"Wait, let's give them a surprise so they learn not to meddle with someone else's affairs!"

"Yeah, but when?"

Toshiro opened the door quickly. "Right now!"

But to their surprise, they saw no sudden response: All they saw was a couple who was literally fighting for gossip supremacy...

**Jack:Come here you... You!grabs Kay by the neck and tries to strangulate her**

**Kay: What were you gonna call me! Come and get it!grabs his neck and their eyes turn flaming red**

**Both:I wanna kill you! they fight each other with whatever weapons they can get their hands on!**

**"Quiet, both of you!"** Two voices yelled from the sidelines as they came to an abrupt halt. They looked at two brothers who had arms crossed.

"…Oh…" Jack started and Kay finished, "...Great."

"That wasn't even what I wanted to say!"

"Don't start."

Later…

"What were youdoing spying on us?" An angry Shigeru asked a scared Jack after all the commotion.

"Well, I, um…" Jack just kept stammering.

"Answer me, ya poor bastard!"

"Okay, okay! We had just come in to pick you up but instead we couldn't help but… Um… Eavesdrop."

"Eavesdrop? But you heard everything!"

"Look man, we were just worried!"

"Oh, really? Like I--"

"Jack Alias! Shigeru Fukunaga!"

"Huh?" They looked at Kaylee, who stared at them from across the Living Room.

"Will you two stop it? We really should get going." She turned and went towards the apartment's balcony, and she stared at the horizon. A crescent sky was adorning the wonderful city of Akihabara. However, she was still concerned over her friends. They fought a lot, but she knew that one of these days it would bring them bad.

"...Are they always like this?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. By the way, Toshiro, why aren't you helping your brother on this one? He seems to be in need of help."

"In terms of what? Sanity, or mentality?"

"I think you're asking the obvious."

"And I think he needs help in anything. And that sanity and mentality are the same."

The two laughed a little after that. But Toshiro realized, however, that he hadn't really laughed like that in a long time. He was almost devoid of laughter. Especially after the last piece of his family died. One year ago.

"...Shit, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Kaylee gasped. "You haven't laughed in a long time? How much?"

"More than a year ago. Maybe even more, I think. Ever since…" Kaylee guessed what he was about to say.

"…Ever since you lost your family."

"Yes. We're the last ones in it. If we make it, that is."

"Don't say that. Of course you'll make it." She smiled at the statement. "And just whatever do you mean by that?"

"Hey, being a Guard is a tough job, and it's only fair that I say so."

"So you're saying that you'll get killed?"

"Almost, but in figurative speech."

"Oh, with irony then?"

"You're pretty quick at figuring people out."

"I guess. I just hope you have a nice time in your new job, then. You show a lot of promise."

"Heh heh, thank you."

"You don't have to."

"At least I have manners."

"That's something Shigeru doesn't even possess."

The two just laughed at such a sentence. And it was true.

"Hey, Kay! Come on, we're leaving!" A voice shouted from inside the apartment.

"Okay, we're coming!" She replied, and turned to a thinking Toshiro.

"Come on, or else we're gonna be late."

"I agree."

They just left the apartment, smiling.

Later, at night…

"I must say, I'm impressed that you're the first guy who's passed the test in a short amount of time. So I thought I should get you this assignment. The Commander left it for you." A cheerful Ada resonated across the meeting room, leaving a large, yellow envelope on Toshiro's front.

"Where is he anyway?" He asked, everyone nodding in response.

"He left for Germany in official matters. Something about some wanted criminal," She replied as she opened a window in the room. "But I wouldn't ask him if I were you."

"No worries."

"So, what's it about?" John asked as he came in, grinning.

"I don't know, I just got it." Toshiro replied as he set the papers down.

"You could try reading it, you know."

Jack smacked him in the head, annoyed.

"Ow!"

"Don't be dumb! By the way, where's Ted?"

"He should be getting here soon. He said that he had to take care of something." Kaylee replied as soon as she heard the answer to the question.

"Something? Like what?" Jack asked, a hint of curiosity noticed in him.

"Had to pick someone in the Airport." A voice said from across the room.

"There you are. Where and what the Hell have you been?" John asked impatiently, realizing something drastic: Ted had completely ditched his old outfit. At least, that's what he thought when they saw each other: Ted now had ripped shorts instead of his old, clean ones, and had a green shirt instead with rocker pictures all over them. The entire better to make him think, _"...I'm gonna kill him."_

"I was picking up a special someone."

"Who?" Jack asked, but gasped when he saw the benevolent sight that stood in front of him. And everyone else reacted in the same way too. A beautiful Angewomon clad in a blue lawyer-style uniform.

"My friends, this is a very good friend of mine. This is my best friend Caroline Hunter."

**Caroline Hunter**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Angewomon**

**Specialty: Recon unit, strategist, intelligence operative, paramedic**

**BIO: **

A woman of few words, Caroline has had a tragic past. After the death of her parents, older brother and younger sister at the hands of an infamous terrorist group, she was all alone… until she found a light in Ted, who took her in and protected her during this state. However, mysteriously enough for anyone, they have fallen in love, but this has brought them more concern than happiness, and no one knows why.

"It's almost impossible to believe they're friends, you know." John whispered to Jack's ear as he nodded in return.

"Hell yeah, she doesn't look like the type that likesthat kind of guy. Who knows?" Maybe he was right. Or maybe he was wrong.

"Hello, I'm so glad to have met you! He's told me so many things about you!" She said as everyone just returned with the usual nice-to-meet-you greeting.

"I happened to have found her in Germany during my trip!" Gennai spoke as he entered the room. Only a gasp from Kaylee and a groan from Shigeru were heard.

"...Back already, old man?" Shigeru asked frowning, and Jack snickered at the statement.

"You better watch that tongue of yours or else it will suffer a totally screwed fate. Heaven forbid I do such a thing." Gennai replied annoyingly.

"W-what?"

Jack broke out in uncontrolled laughter. "Shut up, you--!"

"Ipity you!" Jack said as Shigeru just got even angrier. And he had never been angrier.

"Why, you! That's it, come here!" Shigeru screamed as he started an incompetent chase all over the station.

Soon, Jack dashed away past Ted and Caroline, who was laughing along as well. Shigeru soon followed, screaming insults through his mysterious helmet. "...I'm not sure I'll ever be able to understand those two," Was all Ted was able to say. "They're so childish. Great, now I sound like an American."

"I think they're funny!" Caroline said, while Ted sighed.

"I think they need help."

"Hmm, a gangster? Cool." Toshiro said as he read the papers inside the envelope.

"Oh yeah, the assignment. I had completely forgotten about that." Gennai replied as Kaylee nodded.

However, two bruised Digimon appeared at the door.

"Gangster he said? Weso have to know!" They sat immediately at the table, very quiet and looking politely and expectantly at the papers.

"Please... Get help." Was all Toshiro was able to say.

"Oh, come on, bro, we love gangster assignments! Besides, you don't come across that every day!"

"Shigeru, will you calm down? I'm just starting to read it!"

"Calm down you two! You're going!" Gennai ordered whilst a wild grin crossed their lips.

"Yahoo! This is victory!" Jack said as he raised his arm along with his friend.

"Yeah-hey! We get to kick ass!"

"!" Toshiro gasped. Jack and Shigeru's faces changed to a serious one. "Not just any gangster. This is..."

"Yes. I want you to go get Big Bob tonight."

Jack arose quickly from his seat, and slammed both of his fists on the table. **"What? You gave him such a dangerous assignment?"**

"Jack! Calm down!" Shigeru pleaded to deaf ears.

"Gennai, have you gone insane? It's his first day, and you're already screwing him! That's strictly for veterans, and he's just starting out!" His bellow caused silence all over the station.

"Then why do you think I'm sending you four to help him?"

"Why didn't you send us before, huh? You waited for this because you know that if he went alone--"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Their faces turned to Toshiro. He sighed in worry. 

"Jack, I'm taking the assignment. I've seen some rough times, and this can't be any different." He turned to Gennai when he finished. "He's right, Gennai. You shouldn't have gotten me the assignment. But... Oh well, it's already here, and I won't let it go to waste."

Dead silence was all it took for Jack to realize that Toshiro_was_ serious about his job.

_"Más claro no canta un gallo." (A rooster can't sing any louder!) _John said in plain Spanish. And it was true.

"...Are you sure?" Jack asked again, while Toshiro nodded.

"Yes. Big Bob is a criminal, and he must be stopped. And I don't give a **crap** over what anyone says. Not even you, or my own brother, for crying out loud. Or anyone else." He got up, and started towards the door. "I'm heading to the arsenal, and then I leave. You want to stay, fine by me." He left the room, thinking. _"He's worried about me, but I'm not a kid."_

"...That's what I call strict." Kaylee said, completely astonished by what she had heard.

"Talk about responsible!" Ted exclaimed, John getting up and heading to the arsenal. "He sure sounds like someone I know-- **Ow!**" John smacked him hard in the head as he walked out.

Later...

Jack walked around the base with a confused face. He was not sure over how to react to what he had heard from Toshiro. He had never seen him like that before in the short time they had together. Not even once. The many walkways still confused him to the point of making him almost scream. But he preferred not to do so. He already had enough problems to deal with. Soon, he made it to the Armory after about exactly three minutes worth of eternal walking. And there he was: Toshiro was now wearing a belt with two gun holsters, one in each, and his jacket was replaced with a gray suit with several pockets. His shorts remained the same, but he was now wearing black shoes instead of his usual boots.

"I'm impressed that you're serious about your job." Jack said from behind him. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"And I'm impressed that you're the first person that cares for me. No one had done that for me before."

Jack gasped in surprise. "_No one?_"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't get it."

"I never had any friends."

"Never before?"

"Nope, until the recent turn of events."

"Oh yeah, the freaking test."

"Yeah. I appreciate the concern, but I can take this. If I die, well, you'll capture him, and I'll be showering ya with praise from either Heaven or Hell, wherever I go to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, no one can really say if they're going to Heaven or to Hell until he or she dies."

"I guess that's true. Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this very seriously or anything, but... Have you ever, well... Had a significant other?"

Toshiro chuckled lightly. "Heh, there hasn't been _any _significant other in this pathetic life you now see standing in front of you."

Jack smiled. "Don't be so pessimistic, there'll be one. Real soon, you'll see."

Toshiro frowned at the statement. "I know; I was just never interested. Why the question?"

"Huh? Just curious."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh, yes you are. If there's something you have to ask, then just go ahead and shoot."

"Well, if you insist. It's about her."

"What about Kaylee?"

Jack gave out a long sigh. "This'll sound stupid, but... I want to propose to her. Take her to marry me. What I'm afraid of, however, is that I don't want to take it quickly."

"In what terms you mean?"

"Oh, you know: Sex, experimenting, pleasure... I want my engagement with her to last for a long time, and our life together to last forever. I don't want the three things I just mentioned. At least not immediately."

"So? Just take it easy and slow. It's not like you're gonna have at her immediately. there's more than enough time for that."

Jack frowned. "I know, but I'm still not sure whether I should ask her to marry me or not. I love her, I really do."

"It was plain obvious to me when I saw you 2 together for the first time."

Jack winced. "Is it really that obvious?"

"That's right. I think."

"So, what should I do then?"

"For how long have you known her?"

"Uh, let's see... Ever since forever."

"What're you waiting for then? Go right ahead!"

"Okay, I might just do that. Thanks a lot."

"You don't have to."

Jack turned towards his Jeep, and turned it on, and just sat there, hands behind his head. "Hey..."

Toshiro turned to him. "Yeah?"

"If you say you've never had any relationships, how were you able to give me such good advice?And use such words?"

Toshiro was surprised. "I guess I'm just either good at that, or I used logics!"

"I don't believe you. Logics? Come on. You look like you took that from some sort of book or something."

Toshiro stammered at the mentioning of the word 'book'. "N-No! Of course not!"

_A couple of weeks ago..._

Toshiro is reading a book named, "A Single's Guide for a Better Marriage and Sexual Life"in his room

Toshiro: Hmm... I'll take that into consideration... keeps reading

Jack burst into laughter the moment he knew of Toshiro's secret hobby. "Hah hah! You read books, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but notthat kind of book!"

The X-Veemon guard pointed at him repeatedly with an index finger. "Liar! Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar!"

"Oh, stop it. Here they come."

"Yeah, yeah, just let them. And, hey, To!"

"What?"

"We never had this conversation, alright?"

"Whatever."

They saw the small group arriving.

"So, ready for this, To?" Ted asked as soon as they were inside the vehicle.

"You know I am."

"Alright, punch it, Jack!" Shigeru asked, and Jack stepped on the pedal. And out they went, in an almost blinding flash in the night sky.

Wait- part 2 is coming up!


	7. Call to Charity, part 2 of 3

**Digimon**** Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: ****Friday, September 3, 2004**

**Finished: ****Monday, September 6, 2004**

**DISCLAIMER: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, and whoever else owns them. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and are used under permission. **

**As promised, this is part 2!**

**Chapter 5: A Call for Charity, Part 2 of 3**

"So, where's this Big Bob hiding?" Shigeru asked rather expectantly, but probably hoping it would give him a huge increase in pay.

"According to what Kaylee told me, he's supposed to have a gang in the Ruined Suburbs every night." Jack replied, attending his direction in the vehicle.

"And just what do they do?"

"They steal, destroy, burn... You don't want to know. But he doesn't even do it."

"So, his lackeys do it? He's crazy!"

"No, he isn't. And something else I noticed was that he only destroys property of highly rich people!"

"What?" Toshiro pronounced, reminiscing of Robin Hood for some stupid reason. "Why?"

"Because he's helping the poor! Our mission isn't to kill him; it's to arrest him alive!"

"Wait, so he's helping people by attacking the rich?"

"Yeah, something like that! Now come on, we're getting near the suburbs!"

Jack stepped on it and accelerated at an even faster speed. The jeep dashed by the night-lit streets of Odaiba, approaching its objective.

"Hah! Destroy it all! Get the bastards that hate the poor!" A huge Zudomon with a black suit adorned with spikes and ragged jeans ordered around as some human thugs started to fire guns at the sky and at apartments all over the place.

**Big Bob**

**Real Name: Bernard Crowe**

**Age: 30**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Zudomon**

**Specialty: Master Weapon Maker**

**Bio: Orphaned by tragedy, Bob has been living in the streets for nearly his entire life. Hating his life, he swore to bring down the "oppressors" (rich people) and help the "oppressed" (poor people). However, his misconception of the idea has brought him to do more bad than good. One of his many talents includes the rare ability to create a weapon from nearly anything, thanks to his massive strength.**

Bats were swung at windows and luxurious cars, and screams were heard all over. "They're so pathetic- they live in these ruined suburbs so people think they're poor, but we're not stupid!"

"And neither are we, so stop this madness now!" An enraged Toshiro screamed as the Jeep pulled over in front of them, and they Guards immediately got down.

"Big Bob, you and your thieves are under arrest for thievery, raping and murder!" Toshiro yelled as the thieves laughed.

"You? Arresting me? Ha! That's the biggest load I've ever heard!"

"You must be afraid. That's what bad guys say every day and look how they end up."

"You're correct on that, but I'm different!" Bob closed his eyes, and smiled. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"..."

"Look, I know it's wrong. Of course it is."

"What? Then, why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because _they _stole from _them_." Bob restated, making his truth clear.

"Huh?" No words came to him.

Bob grinned. "...Follow me. I'll show you."

Jack sighed. "Looks like we won't have to fight this time."

Shigeru didn't even listen. He was staring. Staring at how Bob suddenly had a mysterious change of heart.

"Let's go."

"What was that, Shig?" Ted asked, confused.

"He says to follow Bob, and I disagree." John replied, annoyed by the question.

"Whatever, let's go." Jack ordered and followed.

"Boss? What's going on?" A thief asked as Bob nodded at him.

"It's alright. They're with me. You keep it up, ya hear?"

John growled at the order, but Jack turned and shook his head. "Not now. You'll get your chance later." He whispered, and John just turned his face.

They kept walking a pretty long distance, let us say. As they walked, they saw poor people around. Many gathering around thrash cans with flames spouting around them, kids playing around...

"Damn..." Ted spoke slowly as Jack looked at him sadly. "The government... Hasn't done anything?"

"Seems so, Ted, but maybe we can in the future."

"When, Jack?"

"Soon, Ted. You'll see."

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Ah, 'tis a secret, and if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?"

"...Right."

"Heads up, we're here." Bob announced from the front of the crowd, as they arrived to a gigantic warehouse.

"...It's just a warehouse." Jack said, confused.

"Wrong. It's more than a warehouse." Bob said as he opened the door, and they all stepped in. It was dark outside, save for some candles around. _A ton of them. _And they gasped. "Welcome... To _The Home!_"

That was no warehouse. It was practically _a refuge! _Kids running around, jumping and playing, parents who were taking care of babies, old people playing cards. Thieves carrying large drums full of food.

"This is where the people live?" Toshiro asked in sheer amazement.

"It's huge! I can't believe this!" John yelled, amazed.

"Whoa, cool!" Ted and Jack screamed in unison.

Bob turned and a wild grin crossed his lips. "Heh heh, not exactly a refuge, but close!"

"Refuge? No, wait, correct that, this is an orphanage for kids, a home for couples and a shelter for old people! Three in one!" Jack said in surprise.

"Ya think? Hell Yeah! Of course it is, what am I thinking?" Bob said as he said to them, "Why dontcha take a look around? You won't regret it. And you! Blackwargreymon!"

"Héy! I got a name, it's Toshiro!" He replied, annoyed.

"Okay, Toshiro, you come with me, there's something I need to tell you."

Toshiro nodded, and turned to his partners. "I'll be right back." They nodded in approval, and he left afterwards.

"Well, might as well take a look around." Jack announced as they nodded. Ted took off his glasses and stored them in a pocket.

"Agreed. This is no ordinary place. I'm willing to learn more about it." Ted said as he turned and walked around.

"I'm gonna go play with the kids then." Shigeru announced as he walked off.

"What're you gonna do?" John asked as Jack shook his head.

"Well, I'll just take a look around. And I've got an idea."

"Huh?"

"How about this: We're gonna sleep over here. You go tell them that we're investigating. Capisce?"

"What are you, crazy?"

"Nope, let's use common sense. We'll help out a little around here."

"But who knows what little trick he could pull off?"

"He won't. I should know."

"...You're sure about this?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll go and let the others know then."

"Sure."

Jack turned and he left. John turned to look around, knowing he was right. Look first, and then decide. "...I wish I could be like him."

Meanwhile...

"I know it's wrong, but I just can't take it seeing rich people stealing from the poor. Take it from me; I've been living in this damn suburb my whole life!" Bob said as he and Toshiro walked around the shelter.

"Then why are you still doing so?"

"Because they make fools out of us, the poor."

"How?"

"Well, you know those movies where the poor are stepped on, spit on, pissed on and that kind of thing?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what they do, but worse."

"Worse? Haven't you tried telling the government?"

"Fuck the government; do you really think they'll do something?"

"Nope, I'm in total agreement with you, but..."

"But what?"

"There's always a chance they'll listen."

Bob sighed. "You think?"

"Of course. Many politicians are bad, but others would do anything to give you guys a home."

"..." That did it. Bob was shut up.

"You just have to have hope and faith. That's all it takes."

"You might just be right."

"By the way, why did you show me all this, I mean... Why did you choose me and my friends?"

"Because... You're not like anyone that's ever crossed here before. You're different."

_"Great, now he's Shigeru part 2. What's next, a lecture of sex and games?" _Toshiro thought, a little bit annoyed.

"Really, you're something special, kid."

"Heh, thanks."

Then he remembered what his brother had told him.

_"You're… Different."_

_Toshiro raised his head. "Different?"_

_"You… You're unlike other Digimon. You… You're just different. I can't explain it, but there's something... Odd about you."_

_"…" He frowned. "Is this something about love?"_

_"N-No! Not at all! I meant to say that it's in your eyes." He looked very intently at them. _

_"Huh? My… Eyes? What about them?"_

_"There's something… Unusual about them."_

_Toshiro took out a small mirror, and looked at himself in those. His eye color was the same as his brother's, but… "They look the same as yours. What's wrong with them?"_

_"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but, here goes…" He took a deep breath, and decided to start talking before his brother had the need of beating him up with a baseball bat before he even started. "There's something about them that makes people, well… Believe in you. You know, trust you, and it attracts them to you. Such is the result of those eyes. They call… Friends."_

"Come on, throw me the ball, I'm almost there!"

"Okay, comin' at you!"

Soccer. It was just one of the few ancient sports that were preserved through the sands of time. Shigeru was surprised- it has been quite a long time since he had played it. Maybe high school; and to his surprise, the kids playing it were very skilled at it.

"Okay, kick it!"

"Here we go!" A kid shouted as he kicked the ball, but by accident he kicked it sideways and threw it out of the play area. The ball landed at his feet. Shig kneeled and picked up the ball. He grinned the minute he held it.

"Excuse me, sir, can we have it back?" The kids asked as he turned to them and nodded.

"Sure, but don't kick it sideways unless you're passing it. If you want to make points, you have to throw it to the goalie."

"We know, it's just that we're practicing for a strategy."

"And what would that be, kid?"

"Well, we want to deceive the other team. We want to make them think we're passing it but instead we're shooting at the goalie. It's just not working."

"It's not working because it won't work that way. Hmm, hey... Can I play then? Maybe I can teach you a couple of things."

"You play soccer?"

"I was a member of the Odaiba High Champion Team. Four years ago."

The kids gasped when they recognized him. "You are the Gold Bolt?"

Shigeru nodded, knowing the kids would be more than happy to play with him.

John walked about the Home, thinking about himself. He knew Bob's intentions were good, but all this? It was almost unbelievable. Suddenly, however, he stepped on something. It was a rag doll. It had blonde hair with an apparently sewn pink dress. "Excuse me; may I have it back please?" A girl asked him as he looked at her. She had a blue dress with yellow sandals. To be poor, she was well dressed.

"Sure. Here you go." He said as he threw it at her and she caught it.

"Thank you for finding her. I've been looking for it for about three days!"

John chuckled. "Heh, this place is so big one could get lost easily."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I had a house." She walked around as she imagined a fantasy world where she could be happy. "A big house with many flowers and decorations, and a happy family; we could be happy forever!"

_"Heh, a family.__ I wish I had a family, but I lost mine a long time ago. They hated me for what I wanted to be: Put in fantastic terms, a Paladin of Justice, or something like that." _He thought, meaning his past. "Say, what's your name?"

"My name is Marianne. What's yours?"

**Marianne Dutch**

**Age: 9**

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Human**

**Specialty: None known**

**Bio: A young girl, left alone by society, she has shown an extremely high sense of right and wrong, maturity and manners, all thanks to her adoptive father Bob. Even though she is a young girl, she is very mature when it comes to serious matters. Also, behind an innocent face lies an incredible intelligence. She comes into John's life to change him completely.**

"Oh, mine? It's John."

"Nice to meet you; what can I do for you?" The little girl asked very politely.

"Just one thing."

"What would that be?"

John smiled. "You keep growing like that and you'll become a fine lady, you hear?"

"Thank you, I owe it all to Daddy Bob!"

He was shocked the moment he heard the word 'Daddy' and the name 'Bob'. "But he's..."

"I know, he's not my real dad, but he treats me like a daughter."

"Well, you keep it up, you hear?"

"Okay, I got to go now, but it was nice talking to you! Bye!" She waved as she left. John smiled. _"You're already a mature woman."_

He had a Spade and a Queen. Those were the only cards that were good in Ted's hand. He knew he had to play something. But, catch is, he didn't know what to play. Soon, the older people in the table set down their cards. Now it was his turn. He grinned as he showed off his hand. "Ha ha! I win again!"

They groaned as he cheered for himself. But then...

"You seem good at that."

"Oh, John! I was just playing a game."

"Okay, well, how about a match then?"

Ted grinned again, more evil than before. "You'll regret it."

Jack walked around, looking for the others. "Ah, where are they? Unless they're doing something worth doing..." But then he turned, and gasped the minute he saw his Wargreymon friend playing soccer. "...What the Hell?"

"Go on, try and block this!" He shouted as he kicked the ball right at the goalie, which just jumped and barely averted the course of the ball. "Hey, that was good! You keep it up, okay?"

He saw Jack staring at him. "Hey kids, there he is! That's the Martial Player!"

Jack flinched. He remembered that's what they called him when he was playing soccer in Odaiba High. The name was completely ridiculous, but it was true: He had strong fame because he combined martial arts with soccer, especially in his scoring. He was the team's best scorer. Truly the best.

"Whoa, there he is! Come on guys, let's say hi!" The leader, a blonde kid with a white shirt, and blue shorts said as the kids ran up to him.

"Please teach us some secrets about soccer!"

"How did you get so good at it?"

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Please?"

"Uhh... Umm..." Jack stammered. There were so many kids; yearning for knowledge about such an ancient sport that was also so easy to play. He looked at Shigeru, who was laughing at the sight. Jack nodded at him, and then at the kids. "What're your names firstly?"

"Oh yeah!" The leader, a kid with a blue shirt and green shorts reacted to the question. "I'm Jonah, the one with the blonde hair's Leo, the goalie with a black shirt is Charles, and the other goalie, the one with the dyed green hair is Kenji!"

**Jonah, Leo, Charles, and Kenji**

**Ages: 10, 9, 10 and 11**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Humans**

**Specialty: Not known**

**Bio: Four boys whose lives become intertwined the moment they lose their parents in a school accident. Not much is known about these boys, except that they play soccer very well. This is their only known talent.**

"Okay, call me Jack then; just don't say anything when I'm done sweeping the floor with you!"

"Whoa, cool! It's a game!"

"Whatcha got, John?"

"What do you care?"

"I have this one in the bag!" Ted flashed his hand on the table. Two aces, a Queen of Hearts, and two Jokers. But John set his hand on the floor, and Ted gasped.

"I win."

"What: Three aces and two kings?"

"Now, you buy us lunch later. We had a deal, remember?"

"Damn it!"

"Heh heh, they seem to be having fun." Toshiro remarked from a small corner of the warehouse.

"Well, it's all about happiness here. What we're doing, they know. But they also know, just like us, we have no choice. We don't do this to other people; we do it only to those that oppress the poor." Bob replied in a cheerful tone.

"I know. Forgive this question, and you don't have to answer it, but..."

"Go ahead and fire."

"Didn't you have a family?"

Bob closed his eyes the minute he heard the word 'family'. "...Yes. I did."

"Hmm?"

"I did have a family. But they died. I learned this a long time ago. By then, all I knew was that my name was Bernard Crowe."

"Huh?"

"One day I had to break into the Akihabara Hospital. My mission was to get some documentation."

Toshiro alarmed himself. "A hospital?"

"Relax; I had no intention of harming the patients."

"Oh." He sighed in relief.

"I got into the Demographical Records area. There, I looked around, until I found myself."

"...And?"

"I remembered and learned exactly how my family died. We were heading home after one day fishing. It was just me and my family. But, in the train, a bomb exploded, and the cars were slowly exploding. During the explosions, we made it to the sea. You know there's a rail that's over the sea, right?"

"Wait, you're meaning to tell me they all died in the Multiplication Incident?" He remembered that well. He had learned it in History Class.

"Yes. My Dad broke a window and he threw the people out."

"You mean to the sea?"

"Yes. I was the last one, but then the car behind us exploded. Then, he gave me this..." He put a hand I his pocket and revealed a chain with a small case. Inside was a picture: Of him and his father. He was giving ahuge smile and was holding ahuge fish.

"All he said was, 'I love you, now jump down!' I screamed when I jumped out. I was crying that day, and I'll never forget that."

"Damn, I'm so sorry about it."

"Ah, don't worry about it. He was a good man. I know he's fine, wherever he is."

"Heh, I guess..."

Later...

"I'll come back tomorrow to pick you guys up!" John yelled as he left The Home in their jeep and drove off.

"I still can't believe we get to stay. It's a nice thing from you." Toshiro complimented Jack, who grinned.

"Hey, it wouldn't be fair if we just left them here." Jack said as he turned to the horizon. The stars were pretty.

"Well, everything's set for you guys in your dorms, so feel free to go by and rest then. G'night." Bob announced as he walked into The Home.

"Okay, so let's go to bed, I'm tired of playing around." Shigeru said hazily as he walked to the dorms.

"Yah, me too." Ted said as he followed, and Jack did the same. The minute he entered the dorm, he was surprised to see that the room was cozy enough: Just a mattress on the floor, one pillow, and a drawer. Complete with a lamp near the window. A window gave sight outside, showing off the crescent night sky, and it was perfect for a rest. He took off his shirt, landed on the mattress and sung himself to sleep.

The next day…

He was having the perfect dream. Ted couldn't really get it away from him. There they were. He was holding her. His arms served as the perfect refuge for her. Caroline was smiling in his embrace. Him too. But...

_Boom! A truck horn blew around!_

**"Aaah-aah-aah-ah! Oof!"** He fell over to the ground, and immediately got up, caressing the back of his head. "Ouch!" He said as he got up and headed over to the window. "Who would have the boldness to--" He froze in shock when he saw what was outside. Police operatives. **Tons of them.**

**"Ted! Wake up now!" **Jack's voice ordered as Ted nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

**Next chapter, coming up! **


	8. Call to Charity, part 3 of 3

**Digimon**** Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: ****Friday, September 3, 2004**

**Finished: ****Monday, September 6, 2004**

**DISCLAIMER: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, and whoever else owns them. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and are used under permission. ****No violation of the law is intended. **

**And this is the last part! Just for a reminder, Breaking the Habit appears much later, near the ending. **

**Chapter 5: A Call for Charity, Part 3 of 3**

"Digimon Guards! Come out with your hands up! You are under arrest!" Gennai shouted in a megaphone as the Guard came out, followed very closely by Bob. And what wasn't their anger when they saw dead bodies everywhere. Bob's followers. And many of the residents of the Home were being held hostage by more Guards.

**"Gennai, what is the meaning of this****?" **Jack demanded as Gennai stepped forward.

"You violated orders! You aided a fugitive! That is treason!"

**"What? Gennai, what the Hell is up with you? This was an inves--"**

"Shut up! You know this is a serious crime, Jack. But no- your head is sick. Your orders were to shut down his operations and you just--"

"No,you shut up! You don't have a clue about what's really going on!"

"Oh, really? This'll make you change your mind!" He turned to the cops. "Bring him in!"

They nodded, and they opened a van. From there, they carried a Growlmon. Badly beaten up, with a bloody blindfold, slashes, bruises and cuts all over the body, hands tied. The clothes he was wearing were severely cut as well, and blood was everywhere in it. He was about to fall down, since he was bound by dangerous drugs.

**"John!" **They shouted as he fell down to the floor, groaning and yelling in pain. They immediately ran to his aid, and immediately took off the blindfold. His eyes were red with veins and arteries, blood flowing out. The irises moved rather slowly...

"...Guys...?" He asked, cracking his voice along as tears flowed down his face. "Shouldn't you, like, be running away now...?"

"What the Hell are you, crazy? What did they do to you?" Ted demanded as he laughed.

"Well, if you really want to know... Once I got to the Station to report, I was taken to interrogation. They asked me to tell them the location of the Home, but it's supposed to be secret, so I just told them we had Bob, and that we didn't know anything about the Home. But they beat me up over it and asked again. I said I wouldn't tell. They beat me up again, this time with knives, hammers, clubs, and they stuck a syringe up my neck, drugged me and left me like this."

**_Several hours ago... _**

"What has gotten into him? Why help those criminals?" John drove across the starry night into the police station, ready for information. But what he wasn't suspecting, however, was worse than what he had seen. "Well, I guess it's to be expected from him. Jack has a good heart, but someday, that's what will make him fall."

Soon, he made it into the parking lot, where he parked their rare vehicle, got down, and made his way back to the station. But the minute he got in...

**"There he is, get him!"**

"?"

Before he had any chance to react, he was bound by handcuffs, and thrown in the ground. "We need to have a talk, officer."

John looked up, and was surprised. "C-Commander! I've done nothing, so what's going on; why all this?"

**_Later..._**

"We believe you know of a place called The Home. This is Bob's hideout. And we also heard Jack is there aiding them instead of accomplishing his mission with Ted. Where is it?" Gennai asked a scantily bruised John, who was staring in anger.

_"I can't tell him! There's no way I'll talk!" _He grinned. "...I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, now, didn't you learn in Christian Class that lying is a sin?"

John despised that add-up, even if it was true. "I'm completely aware of that. But I don't know anything. Now would you please let me go and do my report?"

"You won't go anywhere," Gennai replied as John started to try and leave. "Not until you tell us everything. Police, restrain him!" Four humans quickly restrained him, and drove him again to the ground. "Again!"

**_Six hours later..._**

"...Must you really? Fourteen times we've tried, and fourteen times you've refused. Well, let's try something... unconventional."

John was even worse than before. His body was written with blood, cuts, bruises, and raining blood in his eyes. He stared in fear. He could do nothing. "...What are you gonna do to me...?"

"Do it!"

A human took out a small shot, with some sort of liquid inside. "...No, stay away!" John tried to run, but was unable to; Mr. Pain wouldn't let him. Soon, he was lifted up, and was held by another human behind him.

Gennai was chuckling when he was close enough. "I hope you enjoy this exaggerated dose of Pentazemin, 'cause it's got a special sleeper; with this, you'll be practically drunk."

"N-No, don't..." The pain almost didn't even let him talk; it was unbearable.

"Well, Icould let you go... But just answer this enigma about you... _Where is the Home?_"

"I... don't... know... anything!"

"Alright then, you've made your choice." John heard something click, and he trembled even more. "Be prepared to suffer!"

"!" A hand immediately came out of nowhere, and inserted the shot forcibly into his neck, completely penetrating it, even to the limit. **"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"**

Jack was literally about to cry, gritting his teeth angrily. Shigeru was clenching his fists in anger. Toshiro stared in angst. Bob was amazed: John was willing to give his life to protect the poor. He had never seen that in a Guard before. "And do you know what the joke about it...is? They did that fifteen times... And fifteen times I said no. But then Ada came. She wanted to help me. They threatened me. They said that if I didn't tell them, she'd die. She was screaming, like, 'Please, don't do it!' But then they said that if I talked, they'd leave Ada alone and the Home. I had no choice. She was let go, but I know she could be in trouble. But I know it's a lie, they want them all arrested and tortured. Right now, I'm hoping Kaylee's alright. She is your friend. And they want you alive."

Shigeru closed his eyes, a silver tear falling down his cheek. _"So... She really loves him instead of me. I've wasted my life for nothing."_

John turned to Bob. "I'm so sorry... Help them; you're the only one who can." And then, he fainted.

"How could they...?" Bob asked himself, surprised. "Those spineless bastards; what are they thinking?" He ran along to the frontlines. **"Hey! Why did you do this to him? He has not done anything wrong! You want someone and that's me, not him!"**

A light started to surround him.

"What... is this light?"

"Guys, quickly, this way!" A familiar voice shouted as a yellow jeep came their way.

"Kay?" Jack asked, knowing that he couldn't leave.

"Ted!"

"Caroline!"

However, four familiar faces were in the back of the jeep. "Hey, those're...!" Jack started, and Shigeru finished for him.

"Jonah and the kids!"

"Heeey! Are you alright?" They asked as they pulled over in front of them.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kaylee asked in concern as soon as she got off and moved to his front. She hugged hard as soon as she arrived.

"I'm fine, now what's going on?" Jack demanded as she changed her face to a worried one.

"Your investigation and the finding of Home have caused a revolt! The government thinks—Huh?" She gasped as she saw Bob. Now he was surrounded by light. And _he _became a light too.

"...Bob?" Jack asked, shocked.

**"Code start: Shape Change Digivolution." **A computer-like voice emanated from nowhere as Jack and Shigeru gasped.

"Jack, that's what you did when Ted arrived, remember?"

"I know, Kay, I know!"

"Jack!" Shigeru shouted at him, who nodded.

"Let's go!"

"I gotta try that!" Ted shouted as he ran with them. But John was a different story. He tried to get up as soon as he heard the voice, a familiar light surrounding him.

"John, stop! You're wounded!" Caroline ordered, but he turned to face her.

"No! I... I gotta... Redeem myself!" He said as he walked, staggering. "...I'm gonna... Fix them up... Good..." He said as he approached them.

"John, what are you--"

"Be quiet, Jack! This is my fault, and I'll fix this!" And they stared at the cops.

"You traitors! Do you have any idea--?"

"Quiet, you're the traitor!" Ted yelled at him. "Just look at you! You, one of the greatest commanders of the Digimon Forces! (Author note: Digimon Forces is the same as the Guard, but only that it means all of their ranks.) But look at you now: Youknew this was happening! And you let it happen anyway! They're poor, they have no home at all, they're almost devoid of food and water, and they don't even have decent beds for them to sleep! You're pathetic!"

"They are criminals. They stole property and destroyed it. Your mission was to arrest their leader and shut down their operations. But instead, you disobeyed. Especially Toshiro- a shame, really."

"What? Me, a shame?" Toshiro laughed. "I'm afraidyou are the shit that should be ashamed!"

"Yeah, so out of our Home." Bob added. Now the light was surrounding them.

"Come on, **_let's do it!_**"

**"Let's go!"** They all shouted at the same time.

"Look! They're gonna digivolve!" One of the kids remarked. Kaylee heard that.

"You know about this?" She asked, confused.

"Of course! Papa used to do it to play with us!"

"Papa...?"

"Yeah! Bob is our Dad, even if we're not even his kids!" The kids said at the same time, with such respect and benevolence.

She looked at her friends. A wild battle was about to begin. "Come on, we better leave, something big is about to happen!" They nodded and obediently left with her in the jeep. "Be careful, you guys!" Soon, the light in them emanated even more, and soon, they started to digivolve in swirls of light that made it look like a videogame.

**_"Code start: Shape Change Digivolution."_**

**Toshiro: DNA Change Digivolve to... Blackwargreymon!**

**Bob: DNA Change Digivolve to... Zudomon!**

**Ted: DNA Change Digivolve to... Weregarurumon!**

**Shigeru: DNA Change Digivolve to... Wargreymon!**

**John: DNA Change Digivolve to... Growlmon!**

**Jack: DNA Change Digivolve to... X-Veemon!**

Kaylee, Caroline and the kids at the same time: **"Wow that is so cool, you go, guys!"**

Gennai: **"What?"**

Now they were entirely different. Toshiro was now a Blackwargreymon, clad in complete black armor, a pair of claws, brimming strength with muscle and willing to put an end to that. Bob grew in size, and was a giant Zudomon. Ted was the same spunky old Weregarurumon that you might see in the Digital World. Shigeru was in the same state as his brother: Armor covering him, eyes burning with anger. John's wounds were completely gone, and a tall, strong Growlmon stood in place instead. Only the scars remained. The scars inflicted to him by his partners in the station. The partners that had cruelly betrayed him left their evil mark. And Jack was ready. In the same order as their digivolutions, they spoke out their inner feelings, and pointed at him as they spoke.

**_"Gennai, we'll never forgive you for this!"_**

**_"You'll be punished by the crime you just committed!"_**

**_"Justice will be served!"_**

**_"We'll show you what happens when you take the future away from kids, you freak of nature!"_**

**_"You threatened the lives of others! You will pay!"_**

**_"You're the criminal around here, and we'll take YOU in!"_**

Gennai was deeply angered by such sentences. **"Fire!**** Fire at will!"**

The units immediately opened fire at the Digimon, but they were quicker. They easily evaded the shots when they jumped in the air, save for Bob, who just crouched and used his huge shell as a shield.

"V-Laser!" Jack shouted while he fired a wave of energy from his chest at the many units that were firing. He destroyed a line of armored tanks easily, thanks to his power. "Yes! That'll teach you a thing or two!"

"Terra Force!" A yellow orb of massive energy formed in Shigeru's hands, and flew at some of the cops, but they ran and it hit instead the many cars lined up. "Don't treat poor people like that when you can give them a home!"

"Pyro-Blaster!" Some Guards were blown away by a wave of heat that sent them to a nearby spring. "Leave those people alone!" John looked at the residents, who were almost afraid of him. "It's alright; I'm not your enemy."

"You're so cool, John!" A familiar voice shouted at him from the crowd, and it soon materialized into Marianne.

"Marianne? What're you doing here?"

"I'll get them somewhere safe; you take care of those bullies!"

"Gotcha! You better be careful, alright?"

"Okay!" She turned to the people. "Alright, listen up! We're getting outta here! I want you to run that way at the count of three!" She pointed towards some trailers on the other side of the area.

"Wait, I'll cover you!"

"Thanks, John! Alright, at the count of three! One... Two..."

"Now! Go!"

"Three!Run for it!" The second she finished the last sentence, the crowd immediately ran for the trailers.

"Marianne, I'll go ahead and cover them!" John yelled as he ran and fired everywhere.

"I'm right behind you!" Marianne replied as she started to run behind him, but a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away to a dark corner.

"Just be quiet and wait, my dear." A clingy voice said while it pointed a gun at her head.

"You'll never succeed!" Her muffled mouth replied angrily.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" The ground roared with an almighty hammer hitting hard, a beam of electrical energy hitting some free roaming Digimon, making them vanish as data. "Don't mess with MY people!" Bob cried out.

"Terra Destroyer!" An imminent red wave of energy hit an entire group of cops; some of them ran, others were hit and sent flying away. Toshiro stared at the frightened victims. "Take that, you incompetent bastards!"

"So, you want to take me on?" Ted asked at some cops with clubs and daggers, intently approaching him. "...Try me, mates!" He ordered in an Australian tone. The cops charged at him. But Ted didn't even move. He just stood there, arms crossed, an index finger tapping on his arm. And then... "Full Moon Kick! Wolf Claw!" They ended up on the ground, crying for mercy. "Heh heh, you shame me. Train those muscles some more!"

An hour later...

"Is it over?" A wheezing John asked his teammates when they approached him.

"Well... Personally... I hope so... How many did we take out again...?" Toshiro replied, breathing rapidly.

"I think... There were... A thousand of them..." Jack said, panting quickly.

"Aw, don't exaggerate... They weren't even close to being a match... Let's leave it at more than 50..." Bob said, and Ted nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in agreement with that..." Shigeru quickly added, still panting.

"Marianne!" John flinched the minute he saw her.

"John, what's—huh?" Jack started, but froze.

"I commend you for stopping the Special Forces, but still..." Gennai said slowly as he held Marianne with a gun in her head.

**"'Don't even touch her, you freak!" **Shigeru started as he ran towards him, but stepped back the minute he felt a bullet hit his armor and heard a scream.

"Shigeru! You alright?" Jack called out to his friend, who answered with a flinch.

"I'm fine!"

**"Let her go!" **John said immediately as he de-digivolved back to his more human side and charged towards Gennai. However, he fell to his knees when he felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder. Again. "Damn, first that crazy professor, and now it's this mad man!"

Gennai grinned. "This is what you get for opposing me."

_"He's hurt! I gotta think of something!"_ Marianne thought, and then she got an idea. She saw it was her only chance, and she took it. She immediately hit Gennai in the lower area, took away his gun and started to run towards him.

"You damn brat!" Was all the ex-Commander said as he placed a hand in his pocket, and slowly withdrew it.

"John, catch!" She threw the gun at him, and, successfully enough, John caught it.

**"Marianne what the Hell are you doing?"** Both John and Bob asked at the same time, surprised by her course of action.

"At least I know what I'm--!" Something pierced her. Something... Frightening. It was as frightening as a bullet. And as soon as she felt it in her back, she fell to the ground, painfully.

Gennai grinned evilly. "Rule Number One of Firing Weapons: Always have a backup gun, just in case!"

The sight was enough for John. He digivolved again but this time, the tears flowed down his face, running all over his chest, and screamed to whatever was hearing him... **_"Marianne!"_**

**_"Code Start: Shape Change Ultimate Digivolution."_**

A warm light surrounded him. **_"You are going down, because enough is enough! Shape Change Ultimate Digivolve To... Wargrowlmon!" _**

Now, instead of a Growlmon, there was a much larger Wargrowlmon standing, axes in each of its hands, a robotic face replacing the one that used to be there.

"Holy crap, he's in the Ultimate Level!" Ted announced from the sidelines as everyone stared in awe. However, the minute he snapped back to reality, he quickly ran to Marianne's side. They followed him, and checked on her. "Aw, man! That rat got her spine, although I'm certainly hoping I'm wrong!"

"That's alright."

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Ted looked at her, and realized Marianne had spoken.

"I don't feel my legs anymore, but I don't care at all."

"Oh, cut the crap! You'll be alright!"

"Um... Mr. Ted?" She asked him, whilst he gasped for the sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Mr. John fighting him?"

"Yeah, that's him. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh-huh. You can do this, John... Can I go to sleep?" She asked as she closed her eyes. Ted couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah, take your rest." And then, she closed her eyes, smiling, like a child when he/she is happy.

"Don't worry about me; at least I'll be special... Not for myself, but for others..."

"Please stop it! How can you be so sure? You could've been killed!"

"I know, but I know that I delivered justice to him..."

"Will you stop it? You don't evenknow about what just happened to you!" Shigeru pleaded, almost at the point of breaking apart in sad tears. "You're just... A little girl..."

"I'm not just any girl- I'm Marianne." And then, she slept.

**Meanwhile, however...**

"Wow, do you guys see that?" Jonah asked while in the jeep, which they had parked far away from the battlefield.

"That is so cool!" Kenji praised, while adding, "Now that he's in the Ultimate level, almost nothing can stop them! Now he can help Marianne!"

"Yeah! Go get'em, John!" Kaylee yelled at him, followed closely by the kids.

"Show'em who's boss!" The kids cheered along.

"Old men are clingy and mean, but you're the worst one of them all." John told Gennai, who was about to turn and run around and run. However, when he did so, gigantic feet stepped in front of him.

"Say your prayers!" Bob announced from high above, arms crossed.

Gennai closed his eyes and chuckled. "You're really pathetic. I never saw this happening, so..." He pressed a button in his watch. "I won't forget this, but I'll let you know of something. I'm not with the Guard, and the real Gennai died by my hand just before this whole get-the-charitable-guy thing started. And that extra month was just enough!" He started to laugh maniacally.

"What?"

"Why you little--" John started, but then he asked the fake Gennai, "Who are you?"

"I'm afraid you got the wrong guy, and no, I won't tell you who I am. Now you'll have to battle one of the ultimate Digimon. _Sayonara!_" All said and done, he vanished, not leaving a single trace.

"How did he--huh?" Bob started but flinched when he saw a gigantic bird in front of him. A Garudamon. "Great, now I have to face another Digimon!"

"Then let's take it out together!" John suggested as he approached him, a serious look on his face. "Let's combine our attacks!"

"Yeah, let's take it out!" They turned to face the Garudamon.

_"Wing Flame!"_The Ultimate-Level Digimon yelled while it summoned a flaming bird, and sent it toward them. They moved to the sides, successfully evading it.

_"Vulcan's Hammer!"_

_"Atomic Blaster!"_ Two attacks in one Digimon. It was just perfect... For making it madder, that is.

"It didn't work?" Bob was surprised it survived to the attack.

"Let's try again!" John encouraged, and they assumed an attack position: Bob in the front and John in the back. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

John charged the blasters, and Bob raised his hammer over the head.

**"Attack Combo Engage."**

_"Vulcan's Blaster!" _Bob hammered the ground strongly, and John fired the blasters at the same time. The two attacks combined and created an attack that definitely destroyed Garudamon, which was deleted from existence with a screech.

"Yeah! They did it!" Ted and the others cheered for them.

"Daddy, John, you did it... I'm so proud of you..." Marianne said as she fell asleep again.

"Alright, those two rule!" The kids and Kay cheered along...

"Huh? Ada!" Kay yelled the minute she heard several choppers and government vehicles arrived to the scene.

"I got here and called the Governor as soon as I heard about this! Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine, but there's a wounded girl!"

"We'll check on it right away!" They smiled, knowing it would work out great... Or so they thought.

**_One month later..._**

So many things had happened in a month. Ada was made the new Chief and Commander of Japan, and now, Jack and company were Federal Operatives. Kaylee was now in charge, along with Caroline, of the IASD (Intelligence and Strategy Division.). The charges against Bob were lifted, and now he was an Honorary Guard with Federal Status. The Home was made public, and now it housed even more poor people and now had full support of the Government. But as for Marianne, well... She lost all ability to walk. However...

"For all of your invaluable commitment in rooting out the sources of corruption within the Digimon Forces, with the community and justice, I now give you these special Medals of Recognition. You are now Federal Operatives!" Ada mentioned as applause was heard everywhere. She placed a medal in each of their necks... Except for John.

"Where's John? He was supposed to be here!" Toshiro remarked, everyone else nodding after they were given the badges.

"He hasn't come back to work ever since he learned that... Well..." Bob dipped down his face.

"Oh yeah, ever since he learned that Marianne couldn't walk anymore. He just said it was his fault. That was a week ago, and he hasn't come back since. Even after the doctors said that since the damage was minimal, she could probably walk; he just couldn't get over it. " Jack informed, Shigeru showing concern in his voice as he started to speak.

"Let's go see him then. I was about to swing by."

"Sure, and we'll take him the award as well." They nodded at each other, meaning to tell each other to be prepared for any kind of event.

A while later, after the recognition was over, they went to John's apartment, which, apparently, was deserted even in the night sky, there were no lights on: Just a dim one, probably from his room. As soon as they go to the door, they knocked on the door.

"Yo, John, are you there? Hello?" Jack asked, but got no response.

"Come out, John, we've had enough of you living as a hermit. Come on, open up. We got to talk!" No response. Jack got an idea. He looked around in a nearby plant pot with a lily.

"What're you doing, Jack?"

"John always keeps a key here. This is our ticket in." He opened the door after nervously inserting the key, and opened the door.

"John, are you there--!" Jack gasped and froze, medal dropping down to the floor from his hand.

"**_What the fuck is going on?_**" They froze the second they saw syringes, drugs of all sorts, pills and junk food all over the living room. "There's... All sorts of drugs and stuff around here- what the Hell is he, crazy?"

"Calm down, there's gotta be an explanation for this, so let's check it out." They nodded, and walked around, gazing at the many drugs and cigarettes lying around. "John, you there?"

"John, we just want to talk, come on!"

Nothing. No response at all. All they saw was even more drugs and injections around.

The bathroom: Pills all over the floor, and the sink was a total mess. The kitchen: Unwashed dishes, knives lying around, and even a marijuana plant over the refrigerator. The refrigerator: Empty. The balcony: A mess of pills, all sorts of guns, and empty bullets and cartridges. Jack was shocked by all that. "Don't tell me he tried to commit--"

**_"Jack!"_**

"Huh?" He immediately turned and ran. He turned many times, following the voice.

**_"Jack, come quick, I need you here now!"_**

"I'm coming! Shigeru, where--!" No words came out of his mouth- just a long and exasperated gasp. There he was, in John's room. The bed had nothing on it. Barbells lay around. The whole room was full of obscenities no one could describe. The curtains were all brought down and lay on the floor, completely useless. Then he looked at a desk nearby. There he was. With just white shorts, he looked thin and pale- _too _pale. There was something on the desk. A gun and more drugs; and they were unused.

"John, **what the Hell is up with you?**" Shigeru demanded, but got no response. He only got an action. John listed the gun from the desk, and started to move it towards the back of his head. He cocked it.**"John, no!" **Jack immediately ran to his side, but John got up and aimed it towards him.

"Don't even think about it! **You won't stopmy death!**" The two started to argue, in practically screams, articulating with their hands in angry force. Screams so loud, Shigeru was speechless.

**"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"**

**"Like you care, where have you been then?"**

**"Why the drugs then?"**

**"That's none of your fucking business!"**

**"Why are you doing all this?"**

**"Stop asking, it was my decision!"**

**"What would Marianne say then?"**

**"Don't place her in this!"**

Jack had enough. He kicked the gun away from John's hands, and pushed everything in the table aside. **"If she ever saw you like this--"**

**"Shut up, you don't have a clue!"**

**"It's obvious! She finds out, your life is over!"**

**"So what?"**

**"She just cares; can't you see that?"**

**"No, she doesn't! She hates me!"**

**"She'd call you a bastard if she ever--" **Jack went plummeting to the ground the second he realized what he said. John aimed the gun at him.

**_"Don't...Say that... Ever again!"_**

He dove for Jack and they were intertwined in a fight, fists flying around, grunts heard around. "S-Stop it, you two! What are you doing?" Shigeru asked, but he got no response, since they were too busy fighting.

**"Don't you ever say that again!"**

**"It's true, and she'll be disappointed!"**

**"How will you know?**** If I hadn't been so careless, none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have lost her damn life!" **John pushed him aside, and the pair stood up.

**"That's it! If I can't make you see that with sweet talk, then maybe a beating will!" **Jack rushed at him. He was angry, all right- at John and his own stupidity.

**"Bring it on, bitch!" **The two were soon trading fists and blocks. But after three minutes...

**"Stop!" **

**"!"**

The two looked at the door. Shigeru, Bob, Kaylee, Ada, Ted, Caroline, the kids, and a special someone were there. That someone was Marianne. And she was in a wheelchair. **_"Why, John?_****_ How could do this to yourself?"_**

"Marianne, I..."

"I don't care how you feel, but this isn't your fault! **It's my fault! I asked for this! You had nothing to do with this!**" She started to cry when she looked at him- he was miserable in all of it.

"B-But I made you--"

"You haven't done anything! **Iwanted to help and I'm more than glad with my decision!**"

"What...?" He looked straight at her eyes. Something in them told him he was wrong. _Very wrong._

"John, remember what you told me when we first met?"

"What do I have left to remember...?"

"You told me to keep it up. You told me that because you knew I was a very mature girl, regardless of age. And I still am. Why do you think I accepted the consequences of my actions when I helped you?" The tears never stopped. "I didn't care what happened to me! I never did! I just wanted to help you! And is this how you thank me? By trying to literally **kill yourself?**"

At long last was John devoid of words. He was silenced by the innocence of a young girl. "See, John?" He looked to a smiling Jack. "Your biggest defect is that you think what is not true. You thought she'd hate you because of what happened, but it turned out to be exactly the opposite. Instead, you should have praised her bravery, but you locked yourself in here. Now look at you- You're a drug addict now, and it won't be easy to get out." The seriousness in his tone of voice meant everything to John.

"You mean... This whole fight has been for nothing...?" He looked at him, then at each of his friends. "I'm so sorry... I'm such a bastard, I've ruined my life." Then he kneeled in front of Marianne, tears falling down his face and body, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Marianne... Can you ever forgive me...?" She smiled in response.

"I don't have to forgive anything. It's not your fault."

"But I... I tried to kill myself, I tried to kill Jack, I got myself in drugs, I've disappointed you and everyone... Damn... God, how can I ever redeem myself, especially now when you saw this?" He dipped his head down, drips of tears going straight down to the floor.

"Try praying and rehab!"

"Wha...?"

"So what if you became an addict by accident? No big deal. Just pray, try a rehab and get therapy. You'll be fine! Just remember for whom you'll be doing it, and it'll all work out!" She couldn't help a smile.

"Oh, Marianne..." He immediately hugged her, embracing her as hard as he could, like a father does to a daughter. **"Don't worry; I'll go back to the way I was! I'll do this for you and everyone! I promise! I'll never use these again! I promise you that! I'll never forget this moment!" **He never let go of her. He held her tightly, tears flowing down from both of their eyes. She returned the embrace with one of her own. And there they were- holding each other, forgetting whatever pain any of them were going through. Now, it was just a matter of time. It was just a teeny matter.

Jack and the others were speechless. He looked at them, and they smiled at each other. He knew now that the road was hard and rough for John, but he also knew, that they'd make it down that road. _Together!_

**Why? You will learn in the next chapter, which covers a _lot _of John's past and his treatment process. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Please review! **

**SPECIAL NOTICE: This chapter reminds us of the importance of charity. If you see someone in need, don't be stupid and help him/her. Recycle. Donate food and clothes to the poor and shelters. Be kind to animals and nature. Trust me-it will be the best thing you can do. And, most importantly: _Stay away from drugs and say no to them!_**


	9. Comienzo, Interludio, Final

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2004-10-16**

**Finished: 2004-10-18 **

Disclaimer: All original characters and related trademarks are legal property of Akiyoshi Hongo and whoever has them, so no infringement of the law is meant. Also, all original characters and related trademarks are property of their owners and used with permission.

**Chapter 6: Comienzo, Interludio, Final**

**Comienzo: First Month of Rehabilitation**

He was about to explode. It was the same old room. John was about to burst. He wanted to escape. He wanted to see sunlight again, yet he was forbidden by an empty room and chains. At least, that's what he preferred to call Ada, the doors and the lack of freedom. The metal door opened, and Ada went in. She was dressed completely in blue: A blue skirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers, and she was holding some sort of napkin, and as she unfolded it on her way in, she sighed as she quickly took out a small pill, and set it on a table with a bottle of water. John looked at her with dark, sinful yet lustful eyes as she paced around him, starting a conversation. It was an interesting one at that.

"_**Hey there, ready for the pill?"**_

"_**I told you that I don't want the fucking pill."**_

"_**John, you know you have to drink it."**_

"_**No! I'm feeling better!"**_

"_**Then how do you explain your behavior yesterday? You tried to literally kill me for weed."**_

"_**At least it's legal now."**_

"_**With medical purposes, that is. You can't use it for pleasure."**_

"_**I said I don't fucking care! Just get me outta here! I don't know why I bothered to take this therapy thing!"**_

"_**What would Marianne say?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**See? You're taking the pill."**_

"_**Can I at least smoke just one cigarette please?"**_

"_**No. No more substances for you."**_

"_**I'll pay you, Ada."**_

"_**Hah. However do you plan on paying?"**_

"_**Well, that, you'll see."**_

"_**I wonder why?"**_

"_**Heh, I need my time and space with these things."**_

"_**Oh?"**_

"_**Ada, please, pretty please? Just one and I'll be good, I promise."**_

"_**That's what you said last time and almost killed that Norse doctor."**_

"_**...What'sthat have to do with anything?"**_

"_**Well, you did try to kill him. Poor guy, I wonder how he's doing?"**_

"_**Fuck him, who cares? I wanna go home."**_

"_**You have to heal first."**_

"_**Whatever." Now Ada was turning to leave. "Leaving so soon, sweetheart?"**_

"_**I have a job, you know."**_

"_**Why don't you stay instead? We could do tons of things."**_

"_**Like what? You never want to do anything."**_

"_**Well, now I do." Lust was accumulating within him. He wanted to unleash it on her. Somehow. But he knew his wish wouldn't come true that day.**_

"_**Please, don't be so innocent, I know you want something else, and you'll have to earn it." She opened the door and looked at him one last time.**_

"_**Oh, you've read my mind. When did you become a telepath or whatever is it that they call them?"**_

"_**A long time ago, sweetie, and I really have to go. I'll come by later, and take that pill." She closed the door and left.**_

_**All he was forced to say was, "Bye-bye." He stared outside at a window as she drove off in her convertible. His eyes turned to lustful anger. "WHY CAN'T SHE BE MINE?" The minute he realized he had hit the wall with will of steel, his knuckles were bleeding.**_

**Interludio-Second Month**

He was trying to get out. He could finally walk around and do nearly anything, but in his state, he couldn't do anything. All he wanted were drugs. And if he couldn't have one, he'd at least want a gun to kill his misery. There wasn't much to do anyway. Soon, the same metal door opened, revealing Ada again. She was in the same outfit as a month ago, but only in red instead. Another conversation ensued.

"_**...Shouldn't you be dating or something?"**_

"_**Oh, stop it. I guess you've been my only date."**_

"_**Hmm... Your only date, huh?"**_

"_**Yes. Got a problem with it?"**_

"_**Oh, no, not at all, I enjoy your company, I guess."**_

"_**Hm hm, you're really something, John."**_

"_**So, what's next today? Is it some really nice videogame to play? Or is it a reallyboring board game? No, wait, I think it's Chinese checkers! Oh, oh, let me guess, it's even more verbal torture, right?"**_

"_**None of the past ones, I'm afraid."**_

"_**Then what the fuck is it then?"**_

"_**Can it. I just came to... Chat."**_

"_**Wha...? That falls under the later choice, Madame, so forget it."**_

"_**Whatever, Godfather, so, what do you want to talk about?"**_

"_**Forget it, it won't work."**_

"_**I have some news."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I forgot to tell you, but you got a raise in rank."**_

"_**..." He stared at her for five seconds, hiding the most uncontrolled lust he ever had. "How do you mean? Myself or my job?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**...You know."**_

"**Whoa, I've never seen such a lustful look in his eyes. I better be careful if I want to save him..." Ada thought as John awaited for a response, worse than before.**

"_**Well?" He asked as he approached her more, but she annoyingly pushed him away, hand planted on his nose.**_

"_**Your job, imbecile."**_

"_**Oh. Wait, so now I'm a what?"**_

"_**You're afederal agentnow."**_

"_**Oh, wow, that is so cool!" John announced in a childish tone. "...I want to go home." **_

"_**You don't care about your job now?"**_

"_**I don't even know. You still owe me six paychecks, you know."**_

"_**That can wait; they're in your bank account."**_

"_**Oh? And who gave you permission to usemy account, huh?"**_

"_**Oh, forget it. At least I cared."**_

"_**...Right." **_

"_**Well, I'm in a small lack of time, so I have to go now." She got up quickly and started to take her leave, but found her arm pulled back instead. **_

"_**Hey, hey, why in such a hurry?" Now this time he had lost complete control. He stared at her completely, eyes never leaving her body. "You're not done yet, we can still talk a bit more."**_

"_**I really have to go; you know I'm really busy."**_

"_**Liar," John teased her as she froze. "Liar, liar, liar... You just want to run away from me."**_

"_**Of course not! Why would I--?"**_

_**John pulled her up to him in response. "...Because I'm an addict about to commit suicide and who is losing control of his sexual life? Is that it, numbskull?" John stared at her even more. "...You won't run away from me forever. You're in love with me, aren't you...? Just as I'm in love with you..."**_

"_**Wha— That's not true!"**_

"_**Don't run away from it..."**_

"_**What...?" Now they were locked in the stare. **_

"_**Don't fight it... Just take the fall... Let's take the fall... If we can't do much, at least..." Soon, what led to a really close distance led to one kiss, and another... And another one without remorse. Now he finally had her close. If he couldn't be in any other haven, this was it. It felt wonderful and pleasurable, at least for them. However, they pulled away soon. Too soon. **_

"_**I should go."**_

"_**Oh well..." That said, she left the room with a smile, enchanted by his smile and taste. **_

**Final-Last Month**

"_**Oh, finally, I'm home! I'm free!" John ran around his apartment like a little kid while Ada was staring at him. She grinned while the Dinosaur Digimon ran around and finally jumped to his favorite couch. There, he was finally able to relax. He hadn't been so happy in a long time. "Oh, I can't wait to see Marianne and tell her I broke the addiction!"**_

"_**I know she'll be really happy." Ada remarked wisely, John nodding. However, he immediately ran up to her and raised her high in the air. "H-Hey!"**_

"_**All thanks to you!" He played with her to the level of carrying her around the room, the two laughing as they pranced around. Then, in the kitchen, he dropped her. "Say, I'm hungry, how's about a small dinner?" He offered, but she shook her head instead.**_

"_**I'll cook today."**_

"_**Wow, that's just swell!"**_

_**After a small dinner of egg-foo-young, they stared at the wonderful Japanese sun from the beach that was in front of John's apartment as it set down. They remained sit down as the sun shone over them. "It's nice tonight."**_

"_**Huh?" John looked at Ada who stared at the sun.**_

"_**This sun feels different from the others. It's... Unusual."**_

"_**It's unusual in what way?"**_

"_**Well, unusual in the sense that maybe it's saying good things will happen in the future."**_

"_**You think?"**_

"_**Of course it is." **_

_**John looked back at the sun as it set down. "Uh, Ada...?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**There's... A couple of things I've been meaning to tell you."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Well, the first one is... I'm sorry for everything in the Mental. I didn't..."**_

_**Ada interrupted him with a kiss in the cheek. "Don't worry about it. It happens."**_

"_**And the other one is..." He returned the kiss with a hug. He extended his arms in front of her as he held her in a loving embrace. At the moment, the word 'lust' was no longer in his dictionary. Now it was replaced by the word 'love.'**_

"_**..." She rested herself on the warm sand as he came up in front of her, kissing the nape of her neck and her tender mouth, his hands working her warm body as he worshipped a digital replica of God's means of making man multiply himself.**_

"_**Ada..."He moaned her name as his left hand locked on one of her breasts, the other taking care of her face.**_

"_**Hmm...?"**_

"_**...I love you," He stopped as he stared at her face, silky in the overcoming night. "I really do. I want you to stay with me. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I want to love you forever. Forget what others say about Digimon not being like humans, but we're close enough, so please..."**_

"_**My answer is obvious." She finished for him as he continued his caressing of her body.**_

"**_I want you..." They said to each other at the same time as they delivered themselves to each other, and after about two minutes they just fell asleep in each other's arms..._**

Three more months. Just three more months had gone by in a flash. Ever since John had long gone, that is. He was undertaking some serious rehab.

"...I still don't believe it..." He muttered as he drove down the street with the others, save for John, who was undertaking some serious rehab. "I mean, he's one of us. It's just... Not the same."

"Jack, no one ever said that it would be easy for any of us," Ted sighed as he spoke the sentence. "Besides, it's just to be expected that he's in this condition. It's not easy, but it's not hard either."

"Gee, now you're placing literature into drugs," Toshiro remarked at the statement. "Interesting paradox, but what do you mean with that?"

"Well... It can only have the difficulty _he _chooses."

"Huh? I'm confused," Toshiro scratched his head in utter confusion. "It can only be as hard as he chooses?"

"...Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"What Ted means is that only John can choose what to do," Bob interrupted in a typical Literature teacher voice. "And only he can decide how it will turn out by his actions."

"Oh, I get it now," Toshiro gasped. "Hold on a second! How on Earth do you know about it if you didn't even--?" He was immediately shut up with a hand in his mouth by his stubborn brother Shigeru.

"Um! What he means is how did you figure it out?" Shigeru shot an angry stare at his brother, while Toshiro was mumbling obscenities in his mouth.

"I guess it's obvious."

"PLEASE save it for the assignment..." Jack begged, covering his forefront with his right hand as he soon arrived at the Police Station, which was bustling with people that day.

Inside the office...

"Okay, now that we're here..." Kaylee started, but came to a pause when she was looking for the details of their first Federal mission. "Our first--"

"We'renot here."

"Huh?" She looked at Jack, whose face was drawn by way of an emotional chisel... With anger.

"I said, we're not here. Where's John?"

"What is up with you? Youknow he's in treatment--"

"I don't give a damn about the treatment! I saywe're the better treatment! He should be here! Not there in some stupid old room with no one around to guide him! He's probably insane by now!"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Kaylee demanded, surprising the other four, who were also left speechless. "You don't seem to care about him if you want him here so quickly! It's just the same! Also, Ada isn't even here! Do you know where she is?"

"She's wasting her time! Do you really think it'll work? No! It won't! And do you know why? Because he needs more people! He needs more people than just one bitch who's just trying and will get to nothing! Those two need as much support as possible, but no-we're stuck here like a bunch of bastards eating donuts!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Bob yelled in annoyance, but Jack only shot back a cold stare that made Bob shut up. He sat down again, annoyed. "Fine..."

"Jack, you're taking this too seriously," Kaylee added, worried in all aspects of the possible-husband-to-be Digimon. "You need to give them more time. Calm down, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Just give him time."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I--"

"Hey, everyone! Great news!" A voice shouted from outside the office.

"Kenji? Marianne? What is it?" Jack asked rather expectantly.

"Just come outside! Quick!" The genius girl pleaded as they all ran outside and into the parking lot. Kenji pointed at a tree that had a parking lot.

"...It's just a tree." Shigeru pointed a bit annoyed, and turned around, attempting to leave.

"It's more than a tree, you'll see," Kenji shouted as he ran behind the tree and mumbled something. Then he ran back to them, and said, "Now wait right here, it should come out anytime now."

"...It? What's your game, Marianne?" Bob inquired as his hand went up to his Adam's apple, and stated to rub it a little, wondering what did this game mean to them. What was Kenji trying to tell them? He tried not to wonder about it.

"You'll see, Dad!" Marianne replied as Kenji finally returned to them.

"Uh, Okay! You can come out now!" Kenji shouted as a figure seemed to step out. But what was their surprise as a red paw appeared instead, with black lines decorating it. A wild grin escaped Jack's lips as the red persona appeared. It was wearing a white jacket with a matching black suit that had its zipper open and extended all the way to his hands, to where it met the forearm, and to the back of his feet. It was wearing black pants and boots that really seemed to match.

"John!" They all shouted with a grin in their faces. John didn't know what to say.

"...Uh... Hello?"

**Well, I guess this is it! This is by far the most challenging part I have had to write. I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!**

**Edited January 15, 2005.**


	10. Memories Alive and a Common Love

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2004-12-05**

**Finished: 2004-12-09**

**Disclaimer: All Digimon characters, monsters and related trademarks are property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai and whoever else owns them at the moment, so no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters in this fic are mine and may only be used with written permission. **

**NOTICE: Hello! I'm finally able to update freely thanks to school coming to an end. Unfortunately, Istill don't have Internet, and I think it's just unfair for me... I'm updating this at school just so I can continue. And yeah, I've gotten a few emails praising me for the last chapter, and I thank them for that! And to any of my original readers who were expecting Star Fox instead or other fics: Hold on, I'll update my other fics ASAP, just give me time. And now for a side note: In this story, some fragments are in Japanese, so I included the translations to English on parenthesis.**

Chapter 7: Memories Alive and a Common Love

"Whee-hoo! Man, I knew something rad would happen!" Jack's sadness and despair were gone as he ran up to his childhood friend and they laughed again. Shigeru was shocked: He really hadn't seen John laugh like that in a long time; and it showed no sign of slowing down as they hugged each other: It was a really long absence.

There, John finally reunited with his friends: The ones he missed for a long time. "I can't believe I'm here again! I missed you so much!" John admitted rather tediously, and a bit shyly. He wasn't very good at such things.

"Well, what can we say? You made it! That's what matters, I guess!" Ted remarked, surprised at the lightning-quick recovery. He had never heard of such a case.

"I'm impressed-that was honestly fast!" Bernard quickly remarked back, praising his newest partner for it.

"Thanks, I needed that!" John said as they quickly entered the office, him decided to do his very best. Once he entered, all he heard were cheers: From the cops, from some other Digimon around, from Kenji and company, well... The entire police station was there, praising him for his achievement. He was really moved, to the point he silently and in a dissimulating way shed a tear. The tear he never showed them because he didn't want to cry. He resolved that if he had to cry he'd do it when no one else would actually see him. But once inside the office, however...

"Well, ready for your first official assignment?" Ada asked everyone as they nodded in anticipation. "Hmm, someone's very expectative for this assignment!" She expressed, obviously referring to her newest love: His smile didn't even seem to be 'deleted.' He only waited his assignment; one smile was in his face instead of the usual, serious 'I'm the tough guy-What do you care?' face he always had. It seemed like all his problems were finally gone, or better referred to as 'forgotten'. Now it was something else in him.

"Yes, gimme the assignment, please!" That was his reply. Quite cheerful.

"Hee hee! Very well then, but first there is something I have to tell you all," She said as her expression changed to a serious one. John's face changed to the same one, and so did everyone else's. "This is nothing like what you used to have for an assignment. This isn't a walk in the park as before, or it's a trip to somewhere to eat just for fun," She retorted deridingly and seriously. "You are federal agents now. You now have more responsibilities than before, more duties, more risks... And a better salary." She added for a comedy tone, but not even the dark powers of money and ambition tempted them: They were all serious faces, even the kids. Even if they weren't feds, they were still serious about it, especially Marianne from her wheelchair. Not even Kaylee was tempted by the money. She was ready for her first job. However...

"...That's it? We know that, we're here for the mission!" Toshiro demanded, impatient.

"Sigh, ever the impatient guy, huh?" Shigeru asked his stubborn brother, who just looked back with cold eyes.

"So? Try calling me that again."

"Meh, okay... Impatyence!"

"Oh, just you wait, freak!"

"Stop it, you guys, this is serious!" Jack ordered. The only reaction from them was regaining their composure and sitting down again lightning-fast, faces back to their original, tough-guy attitude. Their eyebrows met with each other once then returned to Ada.

"Hm, they're trying to give humor to the situation... I guess they need it." John thought, apparently trying his best not to laugh.

"Okay, back to the topic: Your first mission as Federals is actually the basic: We've gotten word that there is a dangerous drug ring somewhere in Osaka, and our mission is to go there and put a stop to them before it's too late..." She started to think about how to continue.

"...What's the catch, Ada?" Kaylee finally spoke, her voice very sure of herself and confident on their new status.

"Well, the next time the drug distributors meet with the ring is about 2 weeks from now, and it's pretty big, so there's still time. At the moment, we are gathering more information but so far nothing good's turned up," Ada added, surprised at Kay's perception. It was very keen, actually. "And we could use such perception, Kay!"

"So, what do we do until then?" Ted at long last spoke up as Ada nodded in reply.

"Well, spring break is over, I heard, so you're expected to return to college in two days. Also, Bernard, I heard--"

"!" Both Marianne and Bob shook their heads in unison, frightened.

"You don't want me to...?" She asked nervously, knowing what they meant. They nodded in unison as well. "Well, alright I guess. Maybe it's better if they find out anyway."

"Let me guess. They're going to college, right?" As expected, Shigeru was the first one who teased the dastardly pair, grinning evilly under his helmet. Soon he burst out laughing, joined by Ted. The two were all roll-on-the-floor-and-die-laughing whilst Jack was very annoyed.

Marianne somehow didn't like it. "We passed the entrance test with the highest score of the year!" She bragged, Bob just nodding in sinful silence.

"But my case isn't true... I..." Bob thought when he realized the prodigy was lying.

"...How much?" Shigeru asked them, getting nervous: He knew they were not to be underestimated.

"Um, just the limit: 3,000." Marianne humbly replied, trying her best not to grin. Everyone in the room exploded.

"What?" They asked, eyes popping out and very surprised at the answer. They started to fight with the pair over the scores.

Jack: No fair, I passed it with 2800!

Toshiro: I passed with 2500...

Ted: I cleared the test with 2750!

John: No fair, 2900!

Kaylee: You brat, I passed with 2950!

Ada: I think I passed with 2200...

Shigeru: No way, I'm smarter 'cause I passed with 2975!

However, John sensed Bob's nervousness and knew something was wrong with him. "Wait! What about you, Bernard?"

"Uhh..." Bob was forced to answer what he was refusing to answer in his mind. "...2999. We're the highest scores in all of Japan this year, and when you guys entered, Shigeru was in the top ten. I'm second and she's first!"

"Dammit!" They answered, now angrier than before. After they said their scores, they started to fight over who was the smartest, especially Shigeru, as usual. However, Bob and Marianne kept silent the whole time. Bernard whistled at them and they fell silent.

"What are you all fighting about? Those are excellent scores!" Marianne yelled out, but they looked at her coldly and in despair.

"We know that, imbeciles!" Everyone replied, joined by sheer jealousy.

"Going back to the topic, we earned $20,000 worth of scholarship money for college! How much better can it get?" Bernard announced as they changed faces.

"What? You deserve better than that!" Ted yelled out, shocked at the fact that it was too low for their level of intelligence.

"We don't even need it-we have a Home, remember?" Marianne asked, after which everyone fell silent. It was true; all they'd need were books, after all.

_**Suddenly, Ada looked at Bernard. "Berunarudo-san, ima nanji deska? (Bernard, what time is it?)" She asked him in perfect Japanese.**_

_**"Hai, sanji des gogo, Ada-chan. (It's 3:00 PM, Miss Ada. )" Bob replied in Japanese as well, considering that he was actually from America, he was really something.**_

_**"Kakkoi! (Cool!)" Marianne replied perfectly, everyone gasping.**_

_**"In shou teki! (Impressive!)" Ted unconsciously muttered, gasping the minute he realized what he said: He was English, after all!**_

_**"Anata wa yoi des. (You guys are good.)" Shigeru was forced to say the sentence because he had to recognize them for improving their Japanese-at least the accent.**_

_**"Watashi wa shou chi. (I say yes.)" John and Toshiro just muttered that sentence shyly- Toshiro was Japanese, but in his most honest dreams, he hated to talk Japanese. And John, for a puertorrican, was clearly improving; he still hadn't mastered it yet.**_

_**"Arigatou gozaimas! (Thank you!)" Marianne replied cheerfully, finally glad someone understood her in Japanese.**_

_**"Tondemonai. (You're welcome.)" Jack and Kay replied for their friends, still wondering where on Earth they picked such ability.**_

_**"You guys are getting better! Well, I guess that's it for the briefing, so anything happens, we'll let you know, alright? You are dismissed!" Ada ordered as they exited the room, still annoyed over the points for the college entrance exam.**_

The next day...

_Bling Bling._

A blue hand went right to the clock and turned it off rather calmly. However, the first thing he did was speed-dial Kay, and once she got it...

"Kay! Get up now! There's an angry mob in your house 'cause you are late!" He yelled out and covered his muzzle, shielding a laugh as she screamed.

"What? I'm late? Jack, why didn't you--"

"Huh? No, God no,please let me go! Hey relax!Aaahh!" He immediately hung up and simply burst out laughing in the bed rather uncontrollably. But the cell phone's ring interrupted the whole laugh. He coyly grabbed it and chuckled jokingly.

"Agh, I am gonna--!"

"Too bad for you! Idid say there was a revenge coming, remember?" He asked, remembering the time when she scared him into getting a jump start on Saturday.

"Ugh!" She just hung up rather ambitiously. Jack set the phone on the table and went to get his uniform and card.

"Heh, she'll understand." Was all he said, and he went right to take a bath. As the water ran down his blue back his mind went back into that time: When John and Bernard digivolved for the first time. Without crests.

"How did they digivolve like that? I recall that when Ted and I digivolved we used some sort of crest or something, whatever they're called. But they didn't. Was that just an impulse based on emotion and desire of justice, or...?" The thought ran over his head. "...Is there something else involved? I mean, there just has to be. And the others-save for Ted, they digivolved without those charms as well. What is this? Did those 2 things unlock... Our Digimon selves?"

He stepped out of the shower and took a towel, drying his dripping body hurriedly- he did have class. He sighed when he wrapped it on the waist and looked at a mirror on the bathroom. He walked up to it, and opened one of the 2 doors on it. From there, he pulled out the very same charm given to him by Kay. He had it tied in a gold chain, and he only wore it once: When they defeated George the Giant. He decided to wear it again: It turned out to be quite the apparel, and no one had it around the neighborhood. He decided to give a ring to Ted: He was the only one in whom he'd be able to trust.

"Ted here, who's this?"

"Look, stupid, now's not the time, this is serious!"

"D-Don't tell me we--"

"No, we don't have an assignment."

"Well, make it quick, I'm in a hurry for college!"

"It's about the Crests."

There was some silence on the phone, and a sigh. "...What about it?"

"I was just wondering about what happened three months ago, remember? When we all digivolved?"

"Hm? What?"

Jack walked out into the balcony of the apartment, still with a towel on the waist as he spoke about the serious matter. "As you may know, during the George the Giant incident, we digivolved using those crests Kay gave us. But three months ago, everyone else digivolved without them. Doesn't that sound odd?"

"You know, you're right. Now that I think about it, maybe we should tell Kaylee about this."

"I'm gonna call her later so we can meet tonight at my place. Maybe she has more of them. She knows more than she seems."

Ted gasped on the phone. "I knew it! You suspected her! She cheated on you, right?"

Jack was completely annoyed. "Ted!"

"Okay, okay, tough guy, so what do we do?"

"We call everyone later, and we talk about it; I'm starting to suspect that there's something else involved. Were those digivolutions triggered by an inner sense of right and wrong, or was it something else?"

"That makes sense. Don't worry so much about it, for now, let's just go to school and see how the 'Duo' turns out on their first day."

"You're right- I wanna see if Bob really cheated on that test or if he really knows what he has to know about college."

"Yup. Later then."

"Alright." Jack hung the phone and he simply got ready: If he thought about it any longer he'd actually burst out in total despair.

**Akihabara College**

At long last college was back, and all Jack saw were people cheering John up- after he got out in three months, who else wouldn't? And something that surprised him even more was the 'Dastardly Duo': Bob and Marianne. All they got were stares of awe from the students: The first being in a uniform made him look rough and brawny while the latter's fine dress was simply perfect for a uniform. All Bob got were good looks and some females giving showing some papers which read, 'Here's my number, call me!' All he did was nod with a grin- but he never took the numbers since he wasn't interested. They fainted, one by one.

Toshiro was something else. He was simply impressive for a transfer student: Most of the females found him dashing in his uniform, and they even showed him the same large exhibit they demonstrated Bernard, only it read, 'Here's my number, available 24/7, 365 days a year for a date!' He simply stopped, grinned at them, and moved on; they fainted at the action. And his uniform was similar to Jack's, but with the exception that it was zipped up, unlike the latter's which was unzipped and displayed the shirt in its place.

The day went by perfectly normal: Nothing 'weird' to report, no more 'changed answers' on tests, and the teachers marveled at the duo and the 'loner'. Later, in lunch time, everyone was in the nearby café in the city, right where they enjoyed a soft lunch. However, Kay noticed Jack's trouble and Toshiro was more than surprised. He decided to ask just once.

"What's wrong? You're pale..." Toshiro asked him, a dazed look on Jack's eyes as they looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about something." He replied, but John was faster than anything.

"...The digivolutions of three months ago. Is that it, Jackie?" John inquired, while the blue dragon was simply surprised at such keen perception.

"Yeah, it was when we went into Digi-Mode. I mean, you guys saw it, right?"

"I wasn't there, but Shigeru told me and..." Toshiro inserted his hand inside his uniform and took out a small charm-in a slightly pink scheme that had the shape of what seemed to be a blossom, and it was clear it was a crest.

"!" Jack and Ted's eyes popped out when they looked at it. "T-t-t-t-t-t-that's it, that's a crest!" The two gasped out in total shock.

"Grandpa gave it to me a week before he died. Said Dad used it long before I did..." Toshiro explained as Shigeru lowered his eyes to his food, starting to feel some jealousy; but he clearly knew that he didn't see his grandpa much-just a couple of times. But Kaylee was not blind to this.

"...Kaylee." Jack called out her name coldly, maybe trying to get her to talk.

"Hmm? What is it?" She was ready for anything.

"Why didn't you give John and Shig a crest and you only gave it to Ted and me?"

"Because those were you-know-who's orders, not mine. And plus, I had no idea of anything until it actually happened."

Jack was going insane right at the indirect mention of Gennai: The traitor. "So, you had no clue of it?"

"Nope."

"Promise me...?" Now he was sounding more tempting, but Ted had enough. He slammed his fists on the table and looked at him in the face.

"Look, man, she just said she knew nothing of it! That's enough rambling--"

"No! I deserve it!" Kaylee interrupted, now sounding more determined. Jack tried to avoid a grin, and in result, only the faintest trace of a smile appeared on his lips-nearly unreadable. Now she was trapped, but she had no choice. "...I know everything about that. But, it's classified, that's why I didn't bother to talk: If I did, even under Ada's leadership..."

"I see, well, let's go to my place later and we'll talk more about it. Sorry if I... Um..." Jack tried to continue his apology, but Kaylee just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to talk anyway, but later..."

"Huh, quite the info... But, why us?" Bob finally inquired, Marianne nodding in agreement.

"That's obviously true, it happened only to us. And, we established an unprecedented record: When as Ultimate-level Digimon, we fused two attacks into one..." John stated, and Bob carried on for him.

"Yeah, I remember: Vulcan's Blaster." He finished, pondering all of the recent events.

"Yup, I guess..." Shigeru just said, keeping quiet immediately.

Later...

"Huh. The sunset's surely nice today." Shigeru said as he meditated in the balcony of his apartment. He watched it go down as he turned around and faced his brother. "...Nice try, you can't scare me that easily."

"Not this time, I wanted to give you this," Toshiro shrugged when he showed his lonesome brother some sort of box with some sort of ribbon on it.

"What's that?"

"A gift from Grandpa."

"!" The two stared at each other silently. Finally, Shigeru walked toward Toshiro after ten seconds worth of standing around doing nothing. He took the box in his hands, and realized there was a letter in the ribbon. He looked on to his brother, who simply nodded in agreement. He slowly undid the ribbon and got the letter. He took it in his hands and started to read it...

_**"To my dear Grandson Shigeru, **_

_**I understand that I have only been useful for being in a hospital doing nothing, but the least I can do is to tell you many things... And give you something that will very well be the only memory you will have of your family. As you may know now, you have a twin brother. You two were separated at birth and neither of you knew about each other... Until recently, I suppose. Ah yes, I clearly knew of the family's dilemma regarding you two, but please forgive me for not telling you on time. My frail mind, fearful of anything that might have endangered you two because of this, did not speak. But unfortunately for me, now is the time."**_

_**"Inside this box is something that has been carried on in the family for generations, ever since Digimon started to roam freely on this frail planet that is being slowly destroyed by the cruel hands of humanity with its pollution and destruction. This, from now on, will be your light of hope. This is what will make you realize hope in its fullest extent."**_

_**"Now remember: I do not want you to grieve for me. I only want you to remember me for the kind and loving grandfather I used to be. I was the only love you ever had of family, until the date of receipt of this letter, which, I am sure, is after my death. You are the last ones in the family. I know you can do it: I believe in you!"**_

_**Your Grandfather forever, **_

_**Satoshi**_

The only thing that fell from his eyes was tears. He still held the letter, and now he had a strong grip in it: So strong, the paper was being softly crushed between his fingers. He decided to sit down on the floor; legs crossed, and open the box. But as soon as he opened, he simply started to cry without remorse. He took the small, yellow token from inside, and realized it was a crest-gold and with some sort of celestial picture on it.

"This is... What he... Left me... When he died...?" He asked his brother crying in pain as Toshiro came in and sat in front of him.

"Yeah, he wanted you to have it. It's yours now."

The minute Toshiro said that, Shigeru threw himself sobbing to Toshiro and cried in his shoulder. Toshiro hugged him in return, sharing the grief as well... And wondering when he would be done so he could go to Kaylee's place.

Later...

"What's taking those 2 so long? They're always the last ones to come!" Kaylee muttered as she looked around the fridge for water. Jack, who was in the kitchen table preparing it, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Give them time-Toshiro told me they had to take care of some things."

"Well, those two had better hurry, or else they are going toregret ever crossing my path!" She angrily replied as she got the water and set it on the table.

But then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Marianne said as she ran to the door with the wheelchair, doing her best effort to hurry. But when she opened the door...

"Sorry we're late, just taking care of some things..." Shigeru said as he signaled to his yellow crest. Her face was completely pale.

"OK, come on in, we were waiting for you 2!" She said as she ran to the Living Room and announcing their arrival.

"Kaylee, they finally made it!" Marianne yelled out as Kaylee and Jack came in from the kitchen.

"What took you two so--" She started, but soon she and Jack were locked in a good look at the crest Shigeru was wearing. "Where did you...?" But then Jack looked at Shigeru's eyes, and noticed that he was crying.

"His grandfather Satoshi..." He thought, and he clearly knew that it was him. Directly or indirectly.

Later...

"This is a gift from Grandpa, I just got it, I had no idea it was a crest until I opened the box." The yellow Digimon explained as Jack looked at it very curiously. However, Kaylee came in to the table at last, carrying a small box with a book on it.

"Well, this is it: Ready?" She inquired, everyone nodding in advance.

"Let's get this over with- I wanna know the story!" Ted complained, John nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you say so..." Kaylee said as she opened the box and revealed 5 more crests. However, everyone froze when 2 more crests flew up onto the air and landed in John's and Bernard's hands. One of them was a bit violet and the other one blue. The violet one with some sort of deformed key was for Bob and a blue one with a picture of an ice cracker on it for John. But then, the other's crests shone in resonance. "Look! They're... Resonating..." She looked at the book and read. "According to this book, Jack's crest means 'Courage', Ted's means 'Friendship', Shigeru's means 'Hope', Bernard's means 'Knowledge', John's means 'Reliability', Toshiro's means 'Kindness' and the other ones, it doesn't specify."

Jack and the others looked at them. "What could this mean...?" He looked up at Kaylee. "Well, now we know. All we've got to do now is to take care of them... And keep them away from the wrong hands." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later, Tokyo Temple

"Silence in this temple! The next kendo (Japanese fighting style with a wooden sword) session will now begin!" A man in Buddhist monk-style clothes announced as the whole temple came to silence. Soon, two anonymous kendo warriors appeared from opposite corners of the arena, wearing the same clothes, same masks and with wooden katanas (Japanese swords).

"This'll be interesting..." A curious Jack recognized as he recorded on a camera the latest fight. "I wonder where he is... He said he'd be here, but I don't see him..." He looked around worriedly, wondering... Where in the world was he?

"Now, are you prepared?" The two figures nodded as they readied their weapons. _"Kai shi! (Begin!)"_ The two rushed at each other with screaming rage and began to do battle with the swords, silently blocking and attacking as the spectators watched in awe. One of them jumped and did a back-flip, evading the others attack as it then stroke a blow to the left hand, incapacitating it. However, the other hand was faster than expected as it caught the other sword in the right hand. The monk gasped as the two figures stared at each other, probably awaiting the right moment to strike. Soon, the two finally ran to their opponent, ready for the finishing blow.

However, the one with the hurt hand was brought down by its opponent as the latter hit him hard and brought the warrior to the ground. It was pointed at by the katana of the other. The loser placed its katana down, admitting defeat. _"Kekkou! (It's enough!)"_ The monk announced as he looked on to the winner. _"Kanojyo wa eki shou ri des! (She is the winner!)"_ The monk announced as the winner simply extended her hand to the loser. He looked on to his defeater and nodded, accepting such a showing of gratitude.

He extended his hand and accepted hers as he was raised back to her feet. "Now, face your opponent, and concede defeat in the way of honor!" The male replied as it gasped once he saw the beauty that came out of the mask. Jack gasped when he realized it was a woman. A blonde woman with gentle, green eyes and a silky face stared at him as he took off the mask and revealed himself to be none other than...

"What? You?" Jack asked himself in total confusion: Since when did Shigeru practice Kendo?

"Huh, beaten by a girl..." He looked at her completely baffled: Never had he seen such a pretty woman before: He was in past relationships, but this was completely irrational. "...That was something. I still don't believe I was beaten."

"And I still don't believe I beat the main kendo fighter of Tokyo. You were awesome!" She replied, but he knew she meant more than that. She turned and started to abandon the arena. He still stared at her walking, thinking how she beat his past dates in everything: Image, smile, even her scent.

"Wait!" She turned around to face him. "...What's your name?"

She smiled at the question. "Oh, well my name is Katsumi, Mr. Shigeru. Pleased to meet you!" She turned around again and left. He was completely enraptured in her captivating image. He did not want to let go.

"Hey! Since when?" Jack called out as he approached him, but he didn't even get a reply. "Since when do you practice kendo, huh?" As he spoke out those words, Shigeru just walked by Jack, completely ignoring him.

"I'm in love." It was all he said for a reply. Jack turned around, annoyed.

"That's what you said in each date and they blew you off!"

"She's not like them!" Shigeru yelled at him, and walked back to the temple's back stage. Jack just stood there, reminding himself of the same foolish sentence.

"...That has always been his mistake." Jack remembered how Shigeru said exactly the same thing, and they deserted him. However, he saw something different in her. She seemed different, but in what ways? Only Shigeru knew.

He went to the back room to see him. Shigeru was just done putting on his clothes, since he was putting on his belt, when Jack decided to talk. "Sorry about that, I was just..."

"I know, but... Jack, I..." He turned around to face the dragon, and simply spoke out in a low tone as Jack sighed. "...I'm... I think this is the one I've been waiting for. She's the one."

"You really think so? Well, if you say so..."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Since it'll be Saturday in three days, how 'bout a weekend at the beach? I already called in everyone and they accepted, what about you?"

"That might just be of help..."

_The next day..._

_Ring!_

"Aw, man, the phone? Now, when I was getting ready for my History test?" A shirtless Jack took the call and heard what seemed to be troubled breathing. "Huh? Who's this?"

"Jack, I need your help. I can't stop thinking about her." Jack narrowed his eyes as he walked out to his balcony. That was unusual for him. In fact, it had never happened before.

"Okay, calm down, Shigeru. What's gotten into you?"

"Jack, listen to me for once in your miserable life! She's so beautiful she won't let me sleep well: Every time I dream it's always with her! She won't let me concentrate in school! I haven't eaten anything in because of her! Her image won't let me do exercise! I'm going crazy for her! I can't stop thinking about her!" He sounded very desperate.

"!" Jack gasped, long and deep. Now it was true: Katsumi was his woman. **"What?"** Jack tried to continue, but his shock wouldn't let him. "Shigeru, what have you been thinking!"

"Jack, I just can't stop thinking about her! Not even Toshiro can help me! Please, you're my last hope!"

"Get back to your senses! You have to calm down!"

"I can't! She's just the woman for me, but I can't calm down easily! I think I'm about to--" Jack hung up, ran for his closet, picked up a shirt and put it on as he ran out of his apartment and right for Shigeru's place. Toshiro was just at the doorstep, waiting.

"Where is he?"

"Inside, he's about to kill himself, but I doubt it: He's in the Study, thinking about Katsumi, whoever she is." He replied with a look of concern.

"This could get dangerous. Leave it to me."

"What about--"

"Trust me- you don't know him." That said, Jack ran inside and went to the study, where all he saw was a frustrated Wargreymon humanoid in shorts, sit on a desk and sweaty.

Jack approached him and sat in front of him after getting a chair. "Jack, I--"

"Wake up!" Jack slapped him on the face.

"Ow!"

"Wake up! You can't just live on the image of one woman! What if you don't even see her again, huh? What if she was just there as a tourist? What if--"

"Quiet!" Shigeru slapped Jack this time.

"Don't you think I know that? I just can't stop thinking about her!" He replied, angry at the slap.

"Well, forget about her!"

"What if I see her again?"

"Well, you just--"

A black hand came in and slapped them both. "Ow!"

"Well, freak, you just talk to her and, if you can, get a date and know her. And as for you, Jack, well... You're the worst'sage' I've seen." Sentence said, Toshiro turned around and left the room.

The two dragons looked at each other, and with that, the almost-emergency was over.

Saturday, Odaiba Harbor...

"Ahh, nothing like a day here- it sure beats work..." A peaceful Toshiro in shorts just mumbled as he fell asleep. Well, let us resume it: They were never fans of swimsuits anyway. So, basically, let us be fair and frank: They were all in shorts: Jack in his usual blue ones, Toshiro and Shigeru were in the same ones-the only difference was in color: Toshiro's were white and Shigeru's were red; Ted had sport-like black shorts with blue, red and green lines decorating it, John wore green shorts that, believe it nor not, matched with their color and Bob was wearing yellow ones. The brothers were enjoying the shade of a nearby coconut tree.

"Agreed, it's better than kicking some dumb-ass thief's head." His yellow brother responded as he just enjoyed the peaceful time.

"Ah, here goes!" A ball shot ahead at Bob, who was forced to hit it back up and straight to the shooter, John.

"Okay, tough guy, let's see whatcha got!" Jack yelled as he only hit the ball John threw at him with a jump and aimed it straight at Bernard.

"Oh, leave him alone, don't insult him!"

"Harder, harder! You can do better than that in beach volleyball, Dad!" Marianne shouted dressed in a small swimsuit from her wheelchair as Bob nodded in total annoyance and jumped, raising a hand that hit the ball and sent it flying all the way to Ted's face- and he was just taking a walk with Caroline. "OW!" He was knocked back into the hot sand and Caroline just laughed at the poor wolf Digimon. He slowly got up in total anger, growling in total insanity.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't--"

"You runt, you ruined the moment! Now I'll ruin the game, come here!" He started to run at a fast speed-too fast for our Zudomon humanoid friend. Then... The chase was on.

"Wha—Hey, I apologized, isn't that enough for you?"

"Shut up and run!"

Later...

"Aw, yeah, forget the chase, this is enough..." Ted muttered under his hot breath as he relaxed under the hot sun of the Harbor; Caroline just fell asleep in his side for an agreement.

"I'm dying to stay here forever and ever..." Marianne simply pronounced, but then... "Ow." Bob had actually hit her head because of that sentence. Twice.

"Jack, can we do like Marianne and stay here forever please...?"

"No."

"Just forget about our worries and stay with me please..."

"No."

Kaylee only pleaded him rather hastily, and every time it was a NO she got for an answer.

"..." John and the brothers said nothing: Their answer was obvious. However...

"Aaaahhhh!"

"!" Everyone snapped awake and got up once they heard the scream. "There, look! It's--" Toshiro pointed out to a nearby mountain and they froze.

"It's an avalanche!" John looked on to some of the tourists, and he gasped. "They're wounded! We need an ambulance!"

"You mean ambulances! Call them!" Ted rushed ahead to the people to tend to their wounds.

Jack was all speed-dial HQ once he realized what was going on. "Ada, we need ambulances at Odaiba Harbor now!"

"I know- we were just called, so we have them on their way! By the way, what were you doing there?"

"On vacation, but some bastard with nothing else to do just ruined our vacation and the tourists' vacations too..."

"I see, well, it's good to know you were there at the right time! Hang in there, they're on their way!"

"Alright, but hurry- That avalanche has no signs of stopping them!" Jack hung up and decided to take care of the people- the least he could do.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was investigating the situation, and then... "...What the...?" He saw a little boy being beat up by an Etemon bent on his death. "!"

"You see that, huh? This is your fault for not getting the weed I wanted!" He was about to shoot him with a gun when suddenly, a reddish ball of energy was shot at him and he was sent flying to a nearby tree.

Toshiro ran up to the boy and checked on him. "Hey pal, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks!" The boy turned around and ran away from the scene. Immediately, his crest of kindness shone brightly as the Etemon staggeringly got up, mad.

"Yo, ya ruined my time with the kid!"

"Nothing gave you the right to hurt him."

**Code Start**

Toshiro: Digi-Switch to... Blackwargreymon- Digi Mode!

"Whoa, this is new!" Toshiro was charging up a sphere of red energy in his hands and aimed it at Etemon.

"This one's for you! Terra Destroyer!" There was nothing more to be said.

"Arrgh!" The Digimon vanished into tiny prints of data. Toshiro reverted to his normal self, but realized what he did: And this time, he clearly understood what it meant.

"The crest did it..."

"Aah!"

"?" He ran back to the field but what he saw was too much.

"Look out!" Shigeru yelled out as a boulder was about to fall on a fellow tourist, and he placed his life in jeopardy when he stood there.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro yelled out to no avail: The boulder fell on Shigeru's hands as he held it tight within them. But once he looked down...

"You're Katsumi!" He yelled as she looked at him completely baffled.

"Hey, even a female kendo fighter needs her own relaxing time!" She said with the slightest drawing of a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I see. Ugh..." He grunted a little- the boulder was very heavy. "Man, this thing's heavy..."

"I know..." They just looked at each other, locked up in that stare.

"What the Hell are those two doing? That thing's gonna make them rotten pancakes!" John asked Jack who was completely speechless.

"He's insane! He'll kill himself!" Bernard warned, but Marianne only smiled.

"Meh, he'll be fine!"

"Say, Katsumi..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Say, after I get rid of this piece of shit, you wanna go out next Sunday...?"

"Sure, if you say so... Where?"

"Anywhere you want, as long as you enjoy it!" He grinned in fright-he was holding a giant boulder that could very well kill them both.

"He's asking her out?" Everyone questioned his reckless behavior as he just chuckled.

"Um... Shigeru, you better get rid of that. You'll get hurt..."

"Ah, forget it- I've seen worse times. This is nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a bulldozer when it comes to these things!"

Suddenly, he kneeled a little, trying to hold it off. "Um... Katsumi, you better run away now. You'll get hurt..."

"Ah, forget it- I've seen worse times. This is nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and let's not repeat each other... Who knows what could happen?" She took out her katana; this time it was real.

"Huh...? What're ya gonna do?"

"I'll try to help, just hold on." She stepped away from him. "Stay as still as possible! Trust me!" He nodded and closed his eyes as she jumped up and unsheathed the weapon, which she thrust down through the boulder.

"!" Everyone was terrified at the action, but saw that it was for good: The boulder was actually cut in half as she stored away the weapon. Soon, Shigeru was able to stand up and raise the other half perfectly.

"Much better! Ugh!" He turned around and threw away the stone to a nearby sand dune... Right where it rested in peace.

"Thanks for helping me before. I was so scared I couldn't do anything." Katsumi expressed her newest date as he stretched himself after the whole strength session.

"You too- You saved our lives!" He laughed a little and so did she.

"By the way, about the date, it's still on, right?"

He grinned at her. "Oh, yes, it is!"

"Okay, we got our numbers?"

"Check."

"Addresses?"

"Check."

"Okay, just one last thing!"

"Don't tell me we--" The sentence was interrupted by a kiss. But they just gave in, completely as they hugged each other. He gave out a slight moan as he returned that expression of love.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Marianne said in total fascination as Jack looked at her confused.

"You sure have a knack for this."

"Tee-hee! Secret talent!"

**...Whoo. This was a lot. And very dramatic at that, right? Hope you enjoyed it, if you just jumped here by accident, please read and review!**


	11. An Unconventional First Date

**Digimon Revolution**

**  
By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-01-15**

**Finished: -**

**DISCLAIMER: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai, so no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also all original characters in this story, save for mine, are used with permission. **

**NOTICE: Hello! This entry, thank God, is a bit shorter than the previous ones, so it'll be easier to read. Plus, I've edited Chapter 6, especially in the latter parts-it came out a little bit exaggerated and simply not proper for the rating. Read it and you'll see what I mean. Plus, this is all about... Bernard! Yesh, people, the Zudomon we have all come to know and admire as a weapon maker!**

**Chapter 8: An Unconventional First Date**

Two weeks had passed since the avalanche disaster had been finally averted in the Odaiba Harbor. No more problems had occurred since then... Except for one.

"Now, let's see... Divide this by the square root of 7, then multiply by 40XY, and finally subtract that for C, and that gives you... _Oy_, I can't figure this out!" Ted screamed out in total frustration as he tried to solve a simple calculus equation. Bob looked at him with disapproval.

"Come on, it's notthat bad. Think of it as algebra!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Will you guys keep it down? We're in a Library!" John pleaded, but for his sake they kept it down.

"Yeah, I mean, we should still be able to do this last problem..." Kaylee said, but Jack cut her off instead.

"Look, I've already solved it and the answer is one. Keep dividing and it'll come down to that!"

"Yeah but you missed a step: Add that to zero." Shigeru informed but his dark-skinned brother disagreed.

"Excuse me? Since when is there a zero in it?"

"Well, look here..." Shigeru explained them the situation while Bernard looked on to someone. A brown-haired girl with glasses and in a traditional sailor suit for a uniform was putting away some books in a shelf. He remembered her: Previously that morning, in total secrecy, he had asked her out. They knew each other for some time now but they never told any of their friends. Not Bob, not her. They just kept it to each other. And that night, they'd finally get to know each other.

"Whatcha looking at?" Toshiro asked the distracted walrus Digimon, who shook his head nervously.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing..."

**Later that night...**

"Yumi, I'm really glad that you came with me tonight... I..." Bernard said while they ate some Brazilian steak in a restaurant near the harbor. She was giggling through the whole date.

"I know..."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm not really much as a librarian, so I also work at the kendo hall as the secretary. What about you?"

He stammered at the question. "Um, well, I'm a federal agent and I also make weapons."

"Oh, a blacksmith of sorts?"

"Yeah, although I prefer being a cop over that."

She chuckled a little bit. "A cousin of mine used to work as a fed also, but... He died in the line of duty..." She looked down with a frown, and Bob realized how much she probably missed him.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I know you probably miss him a lot."

She quickly changed her frown to a smile. "Oh, that's alright, it was a long time ago."

They looked at each other, looking for something to say. "My father died in a tragedy in the Multiplication Incident and my mother died when I was born... After that, my life was simply turbulent."

"I see. Well, we learn things in life the hard way: Just with hard hits to your soul..." She forced a smile as Bob tried not to make it worse.

"So..."

"If I like you, right? Well, you're just my type!" She quickly pulled up from her chair and she kissed him. He stammered at that.

"Uhh... Wha... Umm..."

She giggled. Again. "I had a nice time tonight."

Suddenly... **"Somebody help!"**

"Wha--" He immediately got up and ran outside.

"Hey, wait, I can fight too!" She yelled but he only refused.

"Stay here!" He ran outside and his crest shone...

**Shape-Change Digivolution**

**Bernard: Digi-Change to... Zudomon, Digi-Mode!**

"Wha...?" A whole army of Bakemon was running around, and his partners were attacking.

He got to work. "Vulcan's Hammer!" He screamed as he raised his hammer and it made a rumble in the ground, the electric wave colliding with the poor Bakemon, destroying them. "How many of them are there! Where did they come from?"

**The next morning...**

"Hey... Sorry your date was crashed." Jack apologized as everyone was in the ground, exhausted. They sighed in agreement.

"If I ever see a Bakemon again, I'm gonna send it to Hell. Plain and simple." John said in a rather apologetic tone.

"Meh, who cares? At least she's safe." That was all Bob said.

**Later...**

"Quite the time we had..." Yumi told Bob as he now stood in her doorstep, tired out from the last night.

"Yeah, sorry the date's ruined."

"Oh, no, it's not-it's the best time I've had in a long time!"

"Well, I've gotta go, I'll come back sometime." Now he kissed _her_ without warning. She gasped as he left with a smile.

"Wait, promise me that whatever happens, I can help you!" She shouted as he yelled back.

"I promise!"

"He's so..." She smiled. "Charming..."

**Whooo! **See ya next chapter!


	12. Minuet of Twinge: Chapter 9

**Digimon Revolution**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-09-24**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Digimon characters and related trademarks are legal property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai; therefore no infringement of the law is meant in any way, nor any profit is made out of this. Also, all original characters and related trademarks are property of their respective owners and used with permission.**

**Author's note: Well... It's been a long time since I last touched this fanfic. I know, the wait has been long (and few read Digimon fanfics nowadays, anyway), but I have returned with several new ideas for this one. I know I don't update this much, but please understand that even though it's a Digimon fanfic, its structure regarding the story aspect is very complicated and takes a lot of time to create, organize and write. I actually got the idea for this one after seeing the disasters caused by hurricanes Katrina and Rita. Therefore, I decided to sit down and write something dedicated to those people. I wish they were around to read it, though... But you can, therefore I invite you to do so. I thank you for taking the time in reading this chapter. I know it will be of your reading pleasure.**

_This chapter is dedicated to the victims of hurricanes Katrina and Rita. It is also homage to the efforts of everyone in helping the people of Texas and New Orleans, Louisiana. I hope it is of your liking._

**Chapter 9: Minuet of Twinge**

"And now on other news, after waiting about three hours or so in expectation, we have visuals regarding the recent attack of hurricane Benson on the Eastern side of Okinawa Island!" The rather pointless voice of a reporter could be heard from a TV in Jack's room as he came out of the shower with a pair of velvet shorts.

"Hmm? What's she talking about--" His voice was cut by sheer shivers as he saw some of the most horrific images he had seen. No words could describe what he saw as the reporter's voice rang indistinct. Steep destruction was all that was shown on the TV screen. A giant lake surrounded several prefectures of Okinawa, pieces and bits of houses were now floating logs around the lake, small boats with people were joining them in silent solitude and dead bodies of older people, adults and even children floated around as salvage units came close to them to perform autopsies and rescues. Even animals were not spared. "...What the Hell is this?"

He still refused to believe what he saw. However, his mindless suffering was cut by his cell phone ringing madly. He went to attend the call, and to his dismay, the voice knew what was going on. He started a conversation as his sight turned towards the flickering screen. "...Jack, are you watching the news right now?"

"I know, Bob, I know, I saw it. My gigabytes were just blown out."

"Very funny; Ada just called us in, said she wanted us there as soon as possible."

"I'll bet it's about Benson."

"Most probably, all I could hear was consternation in her voice. After all, I don't blame her; who wouldn't?"

"Be right there, but calling us at this time of night and even if it's not an emergency?"

"Maybe it is and she's keeping quiet about it. You know her, don't you?"

"I guess you're right. I'll just get ready and meet her. I take it everyone knows?"

"Yeah, she asked me to tell everyone. You're the last one."

"Why was I?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to."

"...I'll be right there." He just hung up with exasperation as he turned to the TV set. "...Strange guy."

A while following the conversation, at the Police Department, perhaps the only one obscenely calm about things was Jack himself. All he saw was fret in the other's faces, aside from their home-like clothing. "Okay, now that we're all here, just for a recap, I have something to show you." She turned on a nearby projector as clips of the destruction in Okinawa played, followed by few grunts from some and sighs from others.

John raised himself from a chair and directed his eyes at the light that expressed the pain of the people. "As we all know, Benson was a 5-rated hurricane with winds of over 200 mph. It's really taken a number on Okinawa. Ironically, though, it has died down, and many meteorologists have rated it as one of the worst natural disasters of this century." Their mouths expressed nothing, but the stare of one of them did.

"...And, why are you injuring us mentally with these?" A rather troubled Shigeru inquired her as she shook her head.

"I understand how you feel, for I feel the same way, but unfortunately, this world has a natural way of doing things. This is one of those, whether we like it or not." Her eyes fell down in disappointment with herself, possibly feeling like a total fool at not being able to do anything to stop it.

"Then I suppose we're here to receive an assignment regarding this one?" Ted's voice seemed to solicit, but his tone was more challenging.

"Actually, yes, it's a new undertaking. _We_ are to be present in Okinawa to assist the victims of this natural disaster. Kaylee, Caroline and the others are there by now, helping the refugees."

Satisfaction was the only thing present in their faces. They were being given the chance of helping the victims. This truly fed their expectations and quenched their thirst for resolution; that was more than enough. "...So, um, when do we leave?" Toshiro managed to ask, not being able to say anything in the seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds that followed the whole presentation.

"...Tomorrow." John replied back with a blank face that whispered nonentity to its spectators.

The next day the mission officially began as the Guards, dressed in their usual outfits boarded a helicopter with a red-and-black color scheme, along with in-laid green seats. John and Ada were at the helm as they put on the pilot's equipment, the former being the first. "'Kay, testing, all systems are online and in standby. Taking off, so put on those seatbelts for once, bastards." His joking tone also demanded action as everyone on board obeyed, the chopper at long last taking a ride into the skies.

However, a rather uncertain someone was getting impatient in the chopper forty-five minutes later. "Hey John, how much longer to land on Okinawa?"

"I'd say about a couple of seconds, Bernard; I can see the island from here now."

"_I wonder what Okinawa has to offer today..."_ Jack asked himself as he sat closer to the pilots, trying to get a clearer view of the isle. He did, and he regretted he had asked for it. Black skies replaced the peaceful air of the island. The coastline was completely in ruins as few animals swam in the now peaceful seas. What were once known as houses were now demolished homes. Resorts were still letting out accumulated water, just like when a stiletto pierces a living being and releases reddish pain. People were trying to start over, but the striking idea of losing everything sans them was uninviting. In other words, Okinawa was now a mere phantom of what it once was.

"Can't believe I'm seeing this version of Okinawa; it's worse like this than in some screen..." Toshiro wondered aloud, his brother joining him in silent retribution.

"..." Shigeru said nothing, overwhelmed by the angst in the situation.

"Damn... If only I had been here sooner..." Ted's soul was full of regret and guilt over it, even though he had no part in the destruction. John and Ada were following suit unconsciously as if a candle's light had died down.

However, the sad moment was interrupted by the pilot's now soft voice. "We're landing in Okinawa now. Hold on to something..."

Sand was kicked up in screaming agony as the helicopter landed on the white sand of Okinawa, remnants of rain falling and deadly silence surrounding them, save for the chopper's rumble of terror. The Digimon descended onto the watery ground as the place fell on stillness. "This rain's worse than when it rains in Kyoto, I still can't believe it's raining like this!" Ada remarked suspiciously; having gotten off the vehicle, Jack said nothing either as he stared up.

"Alright, here's the stuff: We need to patrol this coastline to find any survivors. We'll have to conduct air patrol as well as on land and water. So we need to split up," John suggested with a nod of endorsement from Jack.

"Agreed. So, here's what we'll do. We'll digivolve to our current forms and break up. I'll go with Ada and take care of the land. John, you, Ted and Bob take care of the sea. The twins will take care of the coastline. I hope we all agree on those terms." Everyone nodded in agreement, but...

"**T-twins? **Are we _that_ close?" Toshiro asked acerbically, but Jack just grinned impishly.

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Um..." Shigeru was forced to cut in.

"Actually, yeah, we are! Go figure, huh?" He pulled him aside and walked with him around the beach. Everyone's senses were confused, as they saw no sense in such a situation. Meanwhile... "You **idiot!** Don't you see how obvious the fact that we're twins is?"

Toshiro was rather embarrassed, but he meant such a comment as him being compared to Shigeru, who was actually more eccentric and rambunctious than himself. "Geez, sor-_ry_. I didn't know this would make you mad!"

"Look, just forget it and let's move on," They digivolved and scouted the coast as their fast stomps interrupted the remnants of tranquility of the beach. The furious rain poured over them as their pants joined in a discourteous chorus. "Hey, I was wondering, did you ever see the news?"

"I still think... they're worse... than this! I have to see... the city before we... make any stupid assumptions!"

"I guess... that makes two of us!" Their eyes were scanning the area as they patrolled the disloyal sands, but meanwhile, in the water, Bob and John were all desperation as the seas shook them sadistically.

"Argh, this isn't normal, even if it's the after-shock!" John's voice suggested despondency about the wild storm that attacked the ocean.

"Well, don't blame me, blame... Uhh... Who do I have to blame?"

"Man, can't you—**Whoa!**" Their little escapade onto the sea was soon broken by an onslaught of waves bent on bringing them down. "Yo, evasive maneuvers!"

"What I do best on the sea!" In the sky, the strong currents were trying to get Jack and Ada killed, the latter mounting Jack, since she had no way of digivolving.

"Gah, since when is the air so complicated? Now I can't even look down!"

"Keep looking, there has to be someone in need of help!" Ada pleaded as she wrestled between watching her life and stalking any victims.

"I'm trying, but I can't see anything around here with this wind! Try listening!"

"All I can listen to is the wind, there's no way of telling if anyone's in danger!"

In the intervening time, the brothers at long last returned to the chopper, panting in fatigue. "Glad we didn't see anyone, if not..." Shigeru was cut off. His mind did not know of how to carry on.

"...If not, what?" Toshiro inquired, but his brother said nothing. He was heartbroken between saying he was relieved and saying he was worried. The pain came out double.

Conversely, a voice broke the silence. **"Help, somebody please help us!"**

"Wha--" They reacted with a gasp, and knew what to do.

John was trying to survive when suddenly... **"Guys, come in!" **Shigeru called in through a headpiece to John and pleaded his attention.

"**Huh?"** He turned to Bob. "Something's up, stay here, I'll go see what's wrong!" John digivolved to ultimate level and took flight, Bob shrugging in ignorance and turning to the sea... Hoping on the inside nothing was wrong.

"**Come in _now_! We have survivors, it's an emergency!"** Toshiro called to Ada, the female startled at the tone.

She turned to Jack. "I heard! Back to the chopper!" He wrestled with the wind and was able to do a U-turn and returned to the landing site. Once he landed, however, he met up with John and looked around the site, trying to locate the others. Ada got down and joined in the survey fraught.

"They say emergency, but they say no location!"

"**Guys, we're north of you! Please, come here now!"** They stared at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"You guys go ahead! I'll tell the assistants of the situation!" Ada yelled stepping onto the chopper and getting the radio.

"Alright, but take care of yourself!" They requested, rushing into the scene. But then they saw the siblings actually meant it. A large group of people were attempting to escape as a gigantic tree was trying to claim their souls... And Toshiro and Shgeru were holding it.

"What the Hell are these people doing here? They shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous!" John demanded, but not realizing the reasons.

"They're here because a girl was left behind, so they came back for her!" Shigeru replied, the others looking at the frightened people, especially a little girl that stood out among them. She had long blue braids and a teddy bear wrapped on her hands. But the time they spent looking at her was lost time for the siblings. "Yo, we need some help!" They returned to their senses and quickly went to help them push the giant tree aside. It was very heavy. "Gah, where's Bernard when you need him?"

A strong, blue hand joined them and raised the tree for them. **"Right... Here! Rgh!" **His might threw away the tree into the now maddened ocean, making a huge ripple.

"Guys, go take the people to the shelters! I'll go get Ada!" John yelled as he turned and flew away back to the chopper.

"**John, no!" **Jack's cry of plead fell to deaf ears as he ran behind the people.

"Ada, hold on!"

John sighted the chopper, but gasped as he saw it break up into shambles. Ada was fighting for her life as she held on to a nearby portion of the remnants. "Ada!" He rushed to her, now back to normal, and took her hand. "Gotcha! Hold on!" He pulled her away from the chopper as it was taken away, shattered and battered.

_It was a few days later that the situation was finally on its way to being normal. The Guards did an excellent job when helping out the people. And even though Okinawa was completely decimated, it would soon flourish once again as the Grand Island it truly was..._


End file.
